We've Been Through a Lot Together
by Isla-x-bbe
Summary: A bellarke ficlet collection from prompts I've received on tumblr. Mostly fluff, modern AUs, friends to lovers, and love confessions. Some angst and canonverse. Ratings K-T for now. Additional tags inside chapters.
1. Baking

Okay, so I started getting prompts on tumblr and I thought I'd start posting them on my fics accounts. (I always forget about , but people like to read things on here too so I'll try to remember to cross post!)

* * *

Prompt from Kat (tracylorde) on tumblr: _The way you said "I love you": when baking chocolate chip cookies._

Additional tags: fluff, friends to lovers, love confessions, baking

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Hey." Clarke smiled as she opened the door. Bellamy stood in front of her in casual clothing and a shopping bag in his arm.

"Hi." Bellamy replied, stepping inside her apartment when she moved to the side.

"Thank you so much for helping me," she said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. "You know I'm hopeless as baking." He chuckled and set the bag down on the counter.

When Clarke had volunteered to bake cookies for the hospital's bake sale, she hadn't really thought the idea through. She refused to buy cookies and play them off as her own, but she couldn't bake to save her life.

Luckily, she had a best friend who was decent at baking, and was willing to spare a few hours on a Sunday to help her.

"Yeah," he said as he pulled out ingredients from the bag. "We don't want a repeat of the gingerbread you tried to make at Christmas." He smirked and she groaned, hitting his shoulder lightly.

After washing their hands, they got started on baking.

"I thought we'd be best starting you off on something simple," he explained and she rolled her eyes. "We're just doing chocolate chip cookies."

"Okay." She said, nodding.

She stole a glance up at him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he measured the ingredients, like it did whenever her concentrated on the task in front of him. Clarke tried (and failed) not to stare.

Clarke wasn't sure when she developed feelings for her best friend, ages ago probably. She'd always known he was attractive, she knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. For such a long time in their friendship she'd never been attracted to him, but then something clicked one day when she saw his face creased from laughing hard at something Miller had said and she felt her stomach do a weird flip. Now almost everything he did caused her stomach to do a weird flip, or her heart to flutter in her chest. Like now, his hair was falling in his eyes (he needed it cutting) and all she wanted to do was reach up and brush it out of his face. She was pretty sure she was in love with her best friend and he had no idea.

Clarke pushed those thoughts away; the bake sale was to raise funds for the children's oncology department and she doubted the kids would appreciate her showing up empty handed because she'd been drooling over her best friend.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked, turning his head towards her.

Clarke cleared her throat and started measuring out the flour for the cookies.

"Yeah." She replied, and if Bellamy noticed her voice sounded a little strained, he didn't comment.

"We should have bought more chocolate chips." Bellamy commented with a frown as he poured the packet into the bowl and Clarke started mixing.

"We'd have more if you hadn't eaten half of them." She grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

"You missed some chocolate by the way," she pointed out as he dusted the counter with flour.

"What? Where?" He moved past her to stand in front of the microwave to use it as a mirror. Clarke laughed as he continued to rub his face, getting flour all over himself. He scowled at her when he saw there was not chocolate on him. She clutched her sides laughing.

She opened her eyes and Bellamy had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She stopped laughing abruptly and stepped backwards when she realised he was edging closer to him.

"Bellamy…" She said in warning. She opened her mouth to say something else but before she could say anything a white cloud hit her right in the face.

She spluttered to try and get the flour out of her mouth and wiped it from her eyes.

"Bellamy!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Clarke?" He asked innocently. She scowled and he laughed as more flour fell into her face from her hair.

"Oh. It's on, Blake." She told him as she reached across the counter to grab the flour bag.

Clarke's stomach was cramping from laughing so much. Flour was scattered all around her kitchen, the bowl of batter pushed to the side to be finished later. Every time she moved flour fell from someone on her body. It was in her hair, up her nose and in all the creases in her clothing. She honestly couldn't care less, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

Clarke edged slowly towards the corner of the room where Bellamy was trapped. His usually black hair was almost all white, and every time he moved his head a white halo would appear for a second as the flour fell from his curls. Bellamy looked around the small space round him, looking for an escape.

"Give it up, Bell," she said with a grin. "I've got you cornered." His eyes darted down to the bag of flour in her hand and she shook her head. Before he could lunge she threw a handful at his chest and giggled as lunged forwards. He grabbed her around the middle and she shrieked as he laughed. She wriggled to escape his grasp, but it was no use, Bellamy's hold was strong.

She stretched her arm out so he couldn't reach the flour bag. An idea struck and she brought the bag above his head. She shot him a smirk and he followed her gaze upwards and spotted the bag.

"Clarke…" He said in warning as she continued to smirk at him.

"Do you give in?" She asked and his eyes widened at her. She shook the bag so a trickle of flour came out.

"Truce!" He exclaimed and set her down. The flour had barely touched his hair, and it wasn't like he was already covered in flour.

"Wow Bell, you crumble like a cookie." She snickered and put the bag of flour down.

"Only because I love you." He said quickly under his breath. If Clarke hadn't been stood so close she wouldn't have heard him. Her eyes shot up to his.

"What?" She asked in wonder, searching his face. A slight pink tinge grew up his cheeks under all the flour.

"Uh?" Bellamy reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous gesture, she knew. She raised an eyebrow at him, making him squirm under her gaze.

She stepped closer to him and Bellamy's eyebrows shot up. Not one to back down, Clarke stepped right into his space. Bellamy's breath hitched and she looked up into his eyes. His deep brown eyes that a moment ago had been filled with mirth, were now holding her stare in a serious but confused expression.

She tentatively reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away the residual flour. Bellamy leaned into the contact subconsciously and Clarke took that as a good sign. He opened his mouth as if to say something and but thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut. Before she could back out, she tentatively reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bellamy didn't respond at first, and Clarke pulled away slightly her face heating up. At the loss of contact, Bellamy snapped into action and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against him. He reclaimed her lips with his and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Bellamy still had his arms around her middle and Clarke had wound her arms up around his neck. Bellamy was practically beaming at her, and she was pretty sure her face looked the same.

"I love you too, by the way." She told him and he grinned again before kissing her soundly.

"We actually need to do these cookies." He told her in between kisses and she giggled against his lips. She pushed him away and he let out an involuntary whine.

"Come on, Bell," she smirked as she unwound herself form his arms and walked back to the forgotten cookie batter. "These cookies aren't gonna bake themselves." He rolled his eyes and started lining the trays with baking paper.

* * *

Feel free to come and chat to me on tumblr ( isla1975)!


	2. In awe

Prompt fill for Brianna (granger-danger) on tumblr.

The way you said "I love you": In awe, the first time you realised it.

Additional tags: modern AU, roommates, friends to lovers, love confessions, artist!Clarke

* * *

Bellamy loved living with Clarke, he really did. She was far cleaner than Murphy had been, and she was a morning person, unlike Miller. When Octavia suggested they live together, he was sceptical. Clarke was definitely the most responsible of Octavia's friends – but that wasn't necessarily the basis of a good roommate.

At first, they argued over everything; from what % milk to buy, to what setting the thermostat should be on. Eventually, they had both mellowed out and accepted that they couldn't agree on anything everything.

And things were going brilliantly, until Bellamy realised he had developed feelings for his roommate. It was Octavia's fault really, she was the one that pointed it out to him. Now Bellamy was scared that he was going to make things weird and she would move out, she was his best friend and he cared about her too much to ruin it because he had a crush on her.

It wasn't even like it was just one thing that she did, that would be easier to ignore. It was everything she did that made his heart swell: it was the notes she'd leave on the fridge to remind him they were out of eggs, but still wishing him a good day; it was it was the pile of spoons next to the coffee machine after she'd been painting all day; and he even smiled when he tripped over her shoes every day on the way into their apartment.

Bellamy grumbled to himself as he picked up Clarke's boots and put them over with all the other shoes. The door to the office was open slightly and Bellamy could smell the now-familiar smell of paints coming from the room. He smiled to himself. When Clarke had first moved in, they decided to convert the empty office in their apartment to a studio for Clarke to work from.

Bellamy left his messenger bag on the couch and made his way towards the office. He pushed the door open slightly and grinned at the sight in front of him.

Clarke was sat at her stool, facing away from the door, concentrating intently on the canvas in front of her. She was wearing her scruffy leggings and one of her dad's old shirts that she used to paint in. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had her headphones in. Bellamy thought she looked beautiful, he watched as the light shone in through the window and lightened her blonde hair.

He leant against the doorframe and watched her work. She was painting a winter landscape in oils, part of her new landscape exhibition at Lincoln's art gallery. Somehow, she'd got a swipe of paint on the back of her neck and Bellamy smiled to himself and he felt his heart do a weird little flip.

"God, I love you." He said in awe. His eyes widened as he realised what he'd admitted. He knew his feelings for Clarke were strong, but _love_ was a big, scary word to throw around, but it felt right. Bellamy's face grew red as he thought this over.

Clarke turned on her stool and saw Bellamy at the doorway. She grinned over at him and pulled out her earbuds.

"Did you say something?" She eyed him suspiciously as he pushed himself off the doorframe.

"I said I love the view." He said, gesturing vaguely with his hand to her canvas. Clarke turned to look back at the canvas and Bellamy tried to calm his racing heart. She hummed as she dipped the brush back in the light blue paint.

"How was your day?" She asked and glanced up at him. His stomach flipped and he cleared his throat.

"Same old." He said vaguely, Clarke nodded. If she noticed that he couldn't meet her gaze, she didn't say anything.

One day he would tell her how he felt, but for now he was just happy to have her close. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving her to finish her piece.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Com chat to me on tumblr ( isla1975)


	3. Begging You Not To Leave

Hi! I hope everyone had a good Valentin'e Day! I spent the day at home reading fanfics all day haha. I have a couple of apologies to make on this one:  
1) I'm sorry this is late uploading - I've been so tired recently.  
2) I could not find a way to make this prompt not angst.  
3) I did not check this before posting, so I'm sorry for typos etc.

Anyway onto the fic:

* * *

Here they are again, at the brink of the apocalypse. Clarke wonders if it was this quiet the first time around. If the people over one hundred years ago watched in awe as the nuclear rockets flew across the sky, landing in devastation. She smiles in bittersweet recognition when she sees the snow as she steps out into the dying world. She used to dream of how it would feel to step through the cold coating, wondering what the cold air would feel like in her lungs as her nose grew cold and her face turned red. Now, she swears under her breath as she struggles to move fast enough through the sludge.

She checks her watch again as they hurry up the slope, sliding as they do so. _Twenty minutes_. They have twenty minutes to fix the dish and return to the lab. _Doable_ she thinks. She chances a glance at Bellamy, he's concentrating on where he's walking. She can see the determination in the set of his jaw, and the furrowing of his brow. Sweat makes his dark curls stick to his forehead under his hazmat helmet. She wishes she could push them up out of his face. He glances over and shoots her a reassuring smile, _they're in this together_ she reminds herself and gives him a small smile back.

They reach the top of the small slope and stop. Raven explains the procedure one more time and Clarke feels her gut twist, technology was never really her thing, and now everyone's lives relies on her and Bellamy fixing this dish.

Murphy runs towards them, sliding in the snow. Bellamy surges forward, Clarke and Raven hot on his heels.

"Where's Monty?" Bellamy asks as he helps Murphy up.

"He's in trouble," Murphy manages to get out. "He had to expose his hands, he's passed out." He tells them.

Clarke looks to Bellamy and then over to Raven.

"We need to go now!" Murphy says as he stands up. Clarke nods.

"Aligning the dish is a one-person job," Raven says. "Clarke can handle it."

Clarke looks over to Bellamy again, trying to read his face. He looks unsure but nods and turns away, ready to follow Murphy. Her chest tightens and she knows she has to say something.

"Bellamy," Clarke says. He turns back. She looks up at him, her heart screaming for her to tell him how much he means to her. She wants to reach forwards and grab the sleeve of his hazmat suit and tell him she loves him and beg him not to go. _This isn't goodbye_ , her brain tells her, but it feels like it is.

"Clarke, if this is one of those moments where you tell me to use my head..." He starts.

"No," she says evenly, there's not enough time to tell him everything. One day she will, she thinks, when they're together on the Ark, they've got five years of time to come. She'll tell him then.

She swallows everything she wishes she could say (she's not sure if her throat hurts from the lump that is forming or if it's another side effect of the radiation) and settles on:

"I was just gonna say: hurry." She gets out, slightly broken. If any of them notice the tears in her voice, they don't comment.

He pauses for a second and she wants to scream at him to run, to come back quickly.

"You too." He tells her and nods. She watches his retreating back for a moment before turning towards the satellite dish.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I've actually only got one prompt left to post so feel free to send me more on tumblr ( isla1975) and I'll try and get to them!


	4. Secrets into Your Scarf

Sort of forgot I was doing these? I had a lot of trouble with fanficnet last time I uploaded something, so I've been avoiding it for a while. Anyway, I'm back now with more prompts. Still always taking prompts on tumblr some come hmu ( blueshirtbell).

* * *

Prompt fill for anon on tumblr

The way you said "I love you": too quick, mumbled into your scarf.

Additional tags: fluff, friends, winter, love confessions

* * *

Clarke loves all her friends equally, but in completely different ways. And she tells them all, all the time. She tells Raven when she brings her coffee in the morning, she tells Wells when he Skype calls her from across the country, she tells Jasper every time he makes a terrible pun ("That was terrible, I hate you!" "Nah you don't. You love me." "Yeah, I do."), and she tells Octavia when she's drunk and slurring every sentence about how amazing she is.

Clarke loves all her friends, she really does, but none of her other friends make her heart jump the same way Bellamy does. Yeah, she loves all her friends, but she's pretty sure she's _in love_ with Bellamy. She doesn't even know why, or how it happened. It's just – he's _Bellamy._ She loves everything about him: his rants about how inaccurate the history films they all watch together are; his smile; the way he cares about everyone ("I'm changing your name in the group chat to _Mother Hen_." "Damn straight!"); she even loves the way he calls her "princess" (she rolls her eyes and bites her lip to hide her smile).

So, she tells her friends she loves them all equally, but she knows she's lying – she'd pretty sure Raven is on to her too – but she hasn't mentioned it yet.

"Thank you," Clarke says as Raven hands her coat over to her. "You're an angel, I love you." Raven chuckles as Clarke wraps her coat around her.

"Love you too," she says as Clarke opens their front door. "I'll see you tonight." Clarke throws a wave over her shoulder and steps outside.

She's meeting Bellamy for coffee in the park. _It's not a date_ , she reminds herself as she walks down the street. At the thought of a date with Bellamy, Clarke smiles to herself. She's not really sure when she realised she's in love with Bellamy, somewhere in between all the drunk selfies, terrible jokes, and hugs that were just a bit too tight to be platonic.

She's pulled from her musings when she gets to the park. It's freezing cold and threatening to snow. She pulls her coat tighter around her and walks towards the coffee trailer that is almost always there.

Clarke blows into her hands, trying to warm them up. It's stupid really, she should have thought to bring a scarf or at least some gloves. She's pulling her arms tighter around herself when Bellamy steps into her field of view. She grins at him as he walks over to her.

"Hey." He says as he stops in front of her.

"Hi." She says back, shivering slightly. He shoots her an amused look and she rolls her eyes.

"Do you want my scarf?" He asks and Clarke shakes her head.

"Nah, I'll warm up in a while." She replies, she was aiming to sound cheery, but her teeth chattering ruin it. Bellamy frowns and starts to unwind his scarf.

She starts to protest as he took it off. Her protests are cut short as he winds the scarf around her neck. She breaths in and smalls a mix of his cologne and natural smell. He ties the scarf delicately and she looks up at his face. His hands linger on her shoulders after he finishes tying it.

He looks down at her and she opens her mouth to say something, but she isn't sure what to say. They're standing less than a foot apart and Clarke can feel his warm breath on her cold face.

"Thanks," She says as her teeth finally stop chattering. She presses her face into the scarf to try and warm herself up. "I love you." She mumbles quickly. Bellamy is close enough to hear and he gazes down at her fondly.

"I love you too, Clarke." He tells her and she grins as her stomach does weird flips again. He drops a kiss to her forehead and puts his arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the coffee shop. Clarke leans into the embrace, telling herself it's for shared heat.

She'll tell him eventually, but for now she's happy to walk around the park with him, wrapped up in his scarf and his embrace.


	5. Mrs Griffin-Blake

So sorry this took me so long to cross-post. Things with uni have been hectic. But has everyone seen the trailer?! And the con this weekend? Anyway, if you wanna come yell with me about things on tumblr I'm over at blueshirtbell!

This prompt is longer than usual, it sort of ran away with me.

* * *

Prompt fill for youleftme-clarke on tumblr: "my current partner is possessive and violent and i need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my ex' bellarke au with super protective bellamy?"

Additional tags: emotional abuse, protective!bellamy, friends to lovers, Fake married

* * *

Clarke pushed the cart down the aisles and tried to remember what she needed. She mentally cursed herself for not making a list, but she'd been in such a rush to leave the house she hadn't given herself time. She tried to remember what snacks Michael had said he'd wanted. A cold chill went down her spine at the thought of her boyfriend and she pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that now. She rounded the corner to the confectionary aisle. She spotted a familiar mop of black curls and mentally cursed, not wanting to deal with Bellamy Blake today. She was about to turn the cart around and carry on when he popped his head up.

Clarke stopped in her tracks, like a deer caught in headlights. Bellamy smiled and she took a deep breath. Not wanting to appear rude, she made her way over to him. Her and Bellamy had a somewhat strained relationship, to begin with. They'd argued like hell the first few months, before their friends told them to cut the crap and they begrudgingly started a truce to appease them. Eventually the truce worked and they became _sort of_ friends. A pang went through Clarke at the thought of her friends – she hadn't actually seen them in months.

"Hey, stranger," Bellamy teased, a smirk playing on his face. She felt her stomach drop and forced a smile onto her face.

"Hi," she replied, coming to a stop next to him. "I've been busy." She rushed out, trying to stop the conversation before it even started. Her eyes darted away from his, checking the area for her boyfriend. It was stupid, she told herself, he was at work, she knew that…but it didn't stop her worrying.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked. Her eyes snapped back up to his face to see it full of concern.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying for an airy and easy-going tone. It came out breathless and strained and she mentally cringed.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked, worry evident in his voice as he placed his basket on the ground. Clarke felt a lump form in her throat, not prepared for his concern, or this conversation in general. Bellamy came to stand in front of her and his eyes scanned her face. She looked away, not trusting her eyes to not betray her. Bellamy sighed as she picked at one of the threads from her sweater.

"Clarke," he said quietly. She looked up to his face, shocked by the softness in his tone – she assumed it was the same tone he used with his elementary students and that made her feel even worse. Tears prickled her eyes. "Please let me help," he pleaded and she huffed a laugh.

"I don't think you _can_ help, Bellamy," she told him, gripping her cart, ready to leave. Bellamy stepped in front of her and she stopped.

"Try me," he challenged and she sighed. He wasn't going to let up on this one.

"I have shopping to do, Bellamy," she told him firmly and he stepped away with a sigh. She saw a defeated look cross his face but looked away, avoiding his gaze as she passed him.

* * *

Flustered from her interaction, she quickly did the rest of her shopping and headed home before she ran into Bellamy again.

She unloaded the shopping from her car and made quick work of putting it away. As she returned from the car, she caught a glance at herself in the mirror and stood shocked. Her hair looked dull on her shoulders, she hadn't washed it in days, the dark shadows under her eyes made her face look thinner and made her normally bright blue eyes look dull. No wonder Bellamy was worried about her, she looked a sight. She sighed and pushed her limp hair away from her face and started getting dinner ready. Michael would be around soon and he would only get angry if dinner wasn't ready for him when he got home. She felt a pull of dread in her stomach at the thought of Michael getting angry at her but pushed those thoughts away as she re-entered the kitchen.

She was halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang. She frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone apart from Michael, and he had a key. The doorbell rang again and she sighed.

She opened the door to see Bellamy on her doorstep, she smiled at him.

"Hey, Bellamy," she said in greeting. "What's up?" He frowned at her easy tone.

"Clarke, can I come in?" He asked and she felt panic rise inside her. If Michael found Bellamy in her flat he would assume the worst and would almost definitely get angry with her.

"Bellamy..." she trailed off.

"Clarke, please? I know something is wrong, I'm worried about you." He moved forwards and Clarke sighed, knowing she'd already lost. She was touched by his concern and she felt her resolve crumble. She stepped aside and let him into her house.

He followed her into the kitchen where she made herself busy making coffee for both of them. She was spooning coffee into the filter when she felt a warm hand cover hers, she didn't realise how badly her hands were shaking until that moment. She looked up to Bellamy and her breath caught in her throat. Every worry and stress she'd felt over the past few months built up and she felt a lump rise up in her throat and tears prickle again.

"Clarke, whatever it is, I'm here," he said softly and she felt all her restraint leave her. Tears fell from her eyes and Bellamy pulled her to his chest, coffee long forgotten. She melted into his embrace and could not contain the tears and sobs as they ripped themselves from her chest. Bellamy held her through it all and rubbed her back soothingly.

When she had calmed down she pulled herself from his arms and wiped the tears from her face, knowing it would be red and blotchy.

"Sorry," she said in a watery voice.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Bellamy asked and Clarke sighed. She gestured with her head and they made their way to the front room. If she was going to talk about this, she needed to be sat down.

Bellamy sat close to her, closer than he normally would and Clarke could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was weird, she thought, they were barely friends and she was about to tell him something she hadn't even told Raven, her best friend, but this felt right.

She started from the beginning, explaining how she'd met Michael online by accident and how it had all seemed normal and he was really nice. She explained how the first couple of months had been great and she really loved spending time with him, but then he'd turned on her. She couldn't help the tears falling as she explained how Michael had gotten possessive, how he'd stopped her from seeing her friends and slowly bullied her into stopping seeing her mother.

"Clarke," Bellamy breathed, pulling her to his side. She crumpled into him, the tears flowing non-stop. "Has he ever hurt you?" He asked, suddenly tense next to her. She shook her head into his chest.

"No," she replied. The _not yet_ left hanging in the air. Bellamy tightened his arms around her and she continued to cry into his shirt. Bellamy didn't say anything else, just held her while she cried and Clarke was thankful.

The key turned in the lock and Clarke froze, petrified as she heard the front door open.

"Bellamy," she hissed as she pulled herself from his embrace. "You need to leave." She pleaded with him, her eyes searching his face.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." His words were final and Clarke sighed. "Just follow my lead," he instructed and Clarke frowned. She wiped the tears from her face. She knew it was a futile attempt without even looking, her face was often blotchy from crying herself to sleep and simply wiping the tears wasn't good enough.

"Clarke?" Michael called from the hall and Clarke froze again. Bellamy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Before she could pull her hand from his grasp, Michael had rounded the corner and was stood in the doorway. He took in the scene before him and stopped in his tracks. Clarke saw anger cross his face and she subconsciously stepped closer to Bellamy, scared he would lash out.

"What the fuck is this?" He seethed as he stepped into the room. Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke and Clarke felt anxiety rise up in her chest.

"Who are you?" Bellamy asked in a calm manner, letting Clarke's hand go so he could cross his arms over his chest. Even from the other side of the room, it was clear that Bellamy would tower above Michael.

"Who am I?" Michael scoffed as he stepped closer to Bellamy. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked, his voice raising. He moved across the room slowly, like a panther stalking its prey. Clarke had seen this behaviour from him before and it did only made her worry more. At least this time, she told herself, Bellamy was here.

"I'm her husband," Bellamy replied slowly, cocking his head to the side in a silent challenge. Clarke stood frozen in shock. She stepped from behind Bellamy and shot him a quizzical look. His answering gaze said " _trust me"_ and she nodded, turning back to a very confused Michael.

"Clarke? What the fuck?" Michael spat. He was closer to her now, but she didn't feel scared like she usually did, Bellamy was here with her and he'd protect her.

"It's true," she replied, holding eye contact with him. She saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he stepped backwards and regarded her up and down.

"And you didn't think to tell me this when we started dating?" He asked, a cold laugh escaping him.

"I thought he was dead," Clarke whispered. Clarke refused to look over at Bellamy and held eye contact with Michael. "He was in the army and didn't come home for months." She looked away, not trusting her eyes not to give her away. Bellamy moved forwards and put his arm around her.

Michael frowned and spluttered at her. He stood there for a few moments trying to make sense of everything.

"You are such a bitch!" He exclaimed abruptly, stepping towards her again, the anger was clear in his stance, it was almost vibrating from him and Clarke flinched. Bellamy moved to stand between them and Clarke pressed herself behind him.

"I think you should go," Bellamy said in a cool, clipped tone.

"Or what?" Michael challenged, moving to stand right in front of Bellamy.

"Or I call the police and report you for trespassing." Clarke held her breath as the two men held a silent face off. Clarke couldn't see any of what was going on. She heard Michael suck in a breath and she heard a shuffle as he moved away.

"You can leave your key too," Clarke called, stepping around Bellamy and crossing her arms over her chest. Michael sneered at her but complied. He all but slammed the key down on the cabinet before storming out of her house.

The front door slammed and Clarke sagged in relief. It was over, he was gone. She turned towards Bellamy who was almost vibrating with rage.

"Bellamy?" She asked cautiously. He snapped his gaze to her and instantly softened.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry," he said as he walked towards her.

"It's not your fault my boyfriend was an asshole," she said as he came to a stop a few feet from her.

"I think asshole is putting it politely," he joked and a ghost of a s mile crossed her face before she was remembered what just happened.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded in response and she pulled him in for a hug. Bellamy stood shocked for a second before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

They stayed like that for a while. Relief washed over Clarke again and again and before long she was laughing with happiness. If Bellamy thought this was odd, he didn't say anything, just held her there while she let everything out.

When they finally pulled away, Clarke was at an instant loss of the contact. Bellamy's hand came up to her cheek and he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. She leant into the embrace and smiled up at him.

"So, it turns out I might have cooked too much pasta…" she joked and Bellamy chuckled.

"Well, I'm never going to decline free food," he replied. She sighed in relief, not wanting to spend tonight alone after that. Bellamy understood that and she felt her heart swell.

They washed up and got ready for dinner. It was slightly overdone, after everything, but Clarke didn't care. She was too relieved to be away from Michael.

Bellamy sat across from her and it was one of the nicest meals she'd had for a while. At one point, Bellamy reached across and took her hand, she squeezed back. She knew it was too early to be thinking about relationships after everything with Michael, but Bellamy was here and that was enough for her. Clarke felt herself smiling properly for the first time in months and she finally started to feel like herself again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send prompts/chat with me on tumblr (blueshirtbell). Reviews/comments are always appreciated!


	6. Dance with me?

Prompt fill for my love, Lindsay ( the-most-beautiful-broom on tumblr):

"Keep it." and "If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop."

Additional tags: friends to lovers, modern AU, drinking, group chat

* * *

Clarke stepped into Grounders, the only good nightclub Arkadia had, and she was immediately greeted with warm air hitting her face. Thankfully, she'd prepared for the club to be hot (like it always was on a Friday night) and she'd dressed in a light tank top and jeans. She scoped the club and broke into a grin as she saw her friends.

The music thumped around her and people thrashed on the dancefloor. She swerved to avoid being hit in the face by someone's arms a few times, but eventually made her way safely across the dancefloor to the booth that her friends were occupying.

"So, are we celebrating or drowning our sorrows?" Clarke asked Raven when she reached them.

"Celebrating!" Raven shouted over the music as she lifted another shot up. She didn't wait for anyone else to join her before she threw it back. Clarke shook her head and laughed at her friend.

After university, many of her friends had gone straight into jobs. But not Raven, she'd gone on to a masters and then a PhD. So at the ripe old age of twenty-five, she was only just applying for post-graduate jobs. She'd had her last job interview that morning and she'd already got offers from all of them. Clarke wasn't even worried that Raven wouldn't get a job; she was awesome.

Cheers erupted around the table as her friends joined in on the row of shots. Clarke smiled as she watched Monty wince at the tequila and she saw Jasper clap Miller on the back as they put the shot glasses down.

Bellamy caught her attention (when didn't he?) and he moved over so she could sit next to him at the end of the booth.

"I thought you hated it here?" She asked, raising a brow at him as she squeezed into the booth.

"No, Clarke," he said, turning to face her with a smirk. "I hate _working_ here." Clarke rolled her eyes at him. He let his arm rest over the back of the booth and Clarke was forced to press herself against his side so she didn't fall off the edge of the booth (not that she minded).

Clarke wasn't sure when she realised her crush on Bellamy was more than a dumb crush. They'd been part of the same friendship group for over five years after they all got paired together for a social studies group project in senior year of college. Clarke and Bellamy had argued like hell during the project, both of them wanting to lead the team and having very different views on how to go about it ("Whatever the hell we want is _not_ a stable basis for a governing body, Bellamy!"). Somehow, they'd worked things out and come to a compromise in time for the project deadline – much to the entire group's relief. Afterwards, they'd all agreed to go for celebratory drinks and that was the start of their mismatched friendship group.

Somewhere between drinks five and six on that first night, Clarke and Bellamy put aside their differences and decided they'd try being friends. Turns out, without the stress of a project worth 40% of their final grade looming over their heads, they actually agreed on a lot of stuff.

And things were great. Clarke had a wonderful set of friends and she graduated alongside them and got a great job that she loved. And then her heart got in the way and ruined it; at some point she'd gotten a crush on Bellamy Blake. She was so angry at herself, Bellamy was one of her best friends and she didn't want to mess it up by admitting she'd developed feelings for him. She couldn't even call it a crush anymore, it was way past that.

She shook her head and shoved those thoughts away, she was here to celebrate Raven getting a job, not wallow in the fact she was half-way in love with her best friend.

Her best friend whose side she was currently pressed up against.

"You really should talk Gina into getting bigger booths," she said, leaning up to shout in Bellamy's ear over the music. He snapped his gaze to hers and burst out laughing. She gave him a quizzical look. She realised what it sounded like she'd said and felt herself got red.

"Booths!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh," Bellamy said, still laughing. After they calmed down they settled into a comfortable silence. Raven was telling them all how the interview went for the third time and Clarke smiled over at how happy and carefree her friend was. Raven dealt well with the stress of doing a PhD, but it still got to her, especially with her chronic leg and back pain. Clarke felt her heart swell with pride for her friend as she recounted the look on the interviewer's face when they found out she'd worked with NASA when she was just sixteen.

"Come on," Bellamy said right in her ear, causing her to jump and a shiver to run down her spine. "Let's get a drink."

Clarke hummed in agreement and made her way out of the booth.

She gestured to Raven that they were heading to the bar and she gave them a wink and a thumbs up., before turning back to their other friends. Clarke rolled her eyes. She _may_ have vented to Raven about her feelings for Bellamy a couple of months ago, and now Raven was being insufferable about the whole thing; always sending her knowing looks and winking whenever Clarke and Bellamy were together.

Bellamy slid out of the booth and she gestured for him to lead the way; he was taller and less likely to get elbowed in the face by people dancing.

The bass was thumping heavily as they made their way to the bar. At one point, Bellamy held his hand out for her as the crowd got thicker. She took it without hesitation and tried not think about how well their hands fit together. Bellamy didn't drop her hand as they emerged from the throng of people and Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling.

They reached the bar, still holding hands, and Bellamy gestured for one of the bar staff. Since he worked here while he saved up for his PhD, Bellamy knew all the bar staff pretty well, and so it didn't take long for one of them to make their way over.

Echo came to their end of the bar and shot them both a smile. Clarke smiled back politely. She liked Echo (she did), but she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that went through her when she saw Echo flirting with Bellamy when they were together.

"What do you want?" Bellamy said in her ear. She jumped slightly, not realising they'd been stood that close. Somehow, she'd ended up squeezed between Bellamy and the bar, with him pressed up behind her. She tried, and failed, to stop her face from heating up but it was difficult when all her senses were flooded with Bellamy and his voice sounded gruff in her ear – it all made her head spin a little.

"Uh," Clarke cleared her throat, she turned so she could see his face. "Surprise me," she said with a grin. Bellamy raised an eyebrow as a silent question. She shrugged in return, she was feeling adventurous.

"What can I get you?" Echo asked after she'd served the people next to them.

"Can I get two cherry bombs please?" Bellamy said politely, she felt the vibrations of his chest on her back and she subconsciously shivered against him. _God, she was so screwed_ , she thought with a slight grimace.

Echo nodded and got to work making the drinks. She placed them both on the bar and Clarke started to take her purse out.

"I've got these," Bellamy said. Clarke opened her mouth to argue but Bellamy gave her a stern look over her shoulder. She closed her mouth, knowing it was a lost cause. Bellamy handed the cash over to Echo.

"Fine," she replied. "But I'm getting the next round." Bellamy grinned and picked up their two drinks, handing one to Clarke.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a sip. It was a burst of frozen cherry with just the right amount of vodka.

"Oh wow," Clarke exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"I'm always right, Clarke," Bellamy said, flashing a grin at her before taking a sip of his own drink. Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly. She bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading.

"Come on." Bellamy grabbed her hand again and started to lead her back towards their friends.

"Bellamy!" Echo called after them. "Your change?"

"Keep it!" He called back over his shoulder. He led Clarke back towards the booth where their friends had somehow got more shots ordered to the table.

A few drinks later, and Clarke was feeling the buzz of the shots and cocktails flow around her body. She was practically leaning on Bellamy, but he didn't seem to mind. She let herself enjoy it and she'd be mad at herself tomorrow.

"Where did Raven go?" Monty asked as he came back from the bar.

"Dancing." Bellamy and Clarke answered in unison. Monty looked towards the dancefloor and nodded before sliding back into his seat next to Miller. Clarke thought they were looking very cosy, but didn't comment given how close her and Bellamy were sat at the moment.

Bellamy shifted and Clarke moved to sit up on her own, leaning back into the leather booth rather than on Bellamy.

"You know what?" Bellamy said, Clarke shot him a quizzical look. "We need to dance."

Clarke stifled a laugh, Bellamy only ever wanted to dance when he was fairly tipsy and it was one of her favourite things about their group outings.

"Okay," Clarke agreed, getting up out of the booth. She swayed slightly as the alcohol rushed to her head. Bellamy stood next to her and placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

"You okay?" He asked, concern crossing his features.

"Yeah," Clarke managed to get out, and if her face went slightly red it was only because the room was making her very warm. Bellamy smiled at her and she realised just how close they were standing. She cleared her throat and stepped out of his arms before she did something stupid like kiss him.

Clarke led the way to the dancefloor and they soon found the others. Jasper was simultaneously chatting and dancing with Maya and Harper. Raven on the other hand, was getting very close with one of the other regulars, Clarke tried to remember his name, Zeke maybe? Clarke blushed and looked away as Raven pulled him down for a kiss, she was really happy for her friend, Zeke seemed really nice and it was great to see Raven let loose.

Bellamy led Clarke away from their friends and further into the crowds of dancing people. They started dancing to the music. It was quite a fast song and Clarke couldn't help but laugh out loud as Bellamy swayed trying to keep in time with the beat. He held out his hand and twirled her around until she was dizzy, like she was a kid again, and Clarke felt her stomach muscles hurts from laughing so much.

She'd not felt this happy in so long. Out on the dancefloor, it was easy to forget all the stress of work and her mother, and everything else. With Bellamy, everything else fell away and it was just them enjoying the moment.

A body shoved into her from behind and she fell forwards. Luckily, Bellamy was coordinated enough to catch her before she fell. The drunk guy that had pushed her mumbled a slurred apology and Clarke waved him off.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy asked, his eyes scanning her. He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"I'm fine," she told him with a smile. His features softened instantly. She felt his warm breath fan her face and she realised just how close they were standing for the second time that evening.

The music continued to blast and people were still bustling around them, but Clarke couldn't even begin to care about that. Everything else fell away and all she could see was Bellamy.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and her gaze dropped as he did so. She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as her gaze slowly made its way back up to his brown eyes, worried he'd noticed her staring.

(He had.)

He was staring at her very intensely and Clarke felt herself grow warm all over. Her lips parted and she realised he was looking at her with need.

"If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop," he told her and she felt her mouth go dry.

Throwing caution to the wind, she reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down towards her and capturing his lips with hers.

Bellamy snapped into action almost immediately, pulling her closer with one arm, while his hand caressed her face. Clarke leant into him and felt herself sigh contently. She let her hands wind around his neck to thread her fingers in his hair, it was slightly damp with sweat from dancing, but Clarke couldn't care less.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," he admitted after they broke apart, foreheads pressed together.

"How long?" Clarke asked, biting her lip.

"Probably, since we met," Bellamy admitted with a shrug and Clarke felt herself laugh.

Bellamy grinned before capturing her lips again. The kiss was messy, both of them smiling too much, but it was perfect all the same.

 ** _Jasper Jordan_** _had added you to the group " **GUYSSSSS!** "_

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _GUYYYYSSSS!_

 ** _Raven:  
_** _Jaaper, wtf?  
PS soz am druuunk_

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _It's okay, Raven.  
But guyyyys!_

 ** _Nathan Miller_** _has left the group._

 ** _Monty:  
_** _Jasper, it's nearly 2AM, wtf?_

 ** _Jasper Jordan_** _added **Nathan Miller** to the group._

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _Miller! This is important._

 ** _Harper:  
_** _Jasper, come on.  
We all want to go to bed, what's so important?_

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _Well, I've gathered you all here…_

 ** _Raven:  
_** _JASOER, I SWEAAR TI GOD!_

 ** _Nathan Miller_** _left the group._

 ** _Jasper Jordan_** _added **Nathan Miller** to the group._

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _Miller please! This is important!_

 ** _Miller:  
_** _Ugh, what?!_

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _[one image attached]_

 ** _Raven:  
_** _Is that?!_

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _YES!_

 ** _Miller:  
_** _So they finally pulled their heads out of their asses._

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _Bellarke is canon!_

 ** _Raven:  
_** _Rlly wish u'd stop callin them tht_

 ** _Monty:  
_** _Can we go to bed now?_

 ** _Raven:  
_** _"We"?_

 ** _Monty:  
_** _*blushing emoji*_

 ** _Monty Green_** _has left the group._

 ** _Nathan Miller_** _has left the group._

 ** _Jasper:  
_** _I KNEW IT!_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I'm on tumblr at **blueshirtbell** , I've also got twitter now too! Same username, **blueshirtbell**. Come chat to me!


	7. Aren't you cold?

Prompt from anon on tumblr: "Are you sure you're not cold" canonverse?

Additional tags: S1, canonverse, fluff,

* * *

Watching the sunrise on the ground wasn't something Clarke got to do often. She usually ended up working late into the night in her makeshift med bay inside the dropship, meaning she usually slept into the late morning.

But today was different. She sat at one of the makeshift platforms on the East-facing wall of the dropship and pulled her jacket around her tighter. The heat of the late summer in which they landed had dissipated, giving rise to a very chilly autumn, and what was making out to be an even colder winter.

After Raven got the radios working, the council insisted on sending them weather reports so they could prepare for the worst the elements had to offer. Clarke was sceptical at first, the meteorology part of the Ark had been out of use for over fifty years, but they provided useful information about any storms that might be headed their way.

One thing they failed to predict, though, was the heavy snow that had landed pretty much overnight. Clarke realised she should have seen it coming, the temperature had been slowly dropping for weeks and the rain had been getting heavier. Still, when she stepped out of her tent on that first day and into almost eight inches of snow, she thought she'd been dreaming.

When she realised she wasn't, reality kicked in. A lot of the other kids had taken to messing about in the snow, revelling in the new environment. But soon enough, they'd started to get sick. It started off as sneezing and fuzzy heads, but soon enough there was a flu spreading around camp and Clarke cursed the snow and the cold weather.

It didn't let up, though. The flu spread quickly and the quarantine she'd made failed. Miraculously, they only lost two of the hundred to the cold, but they still had half of winter to come.

The sky changed colour first, from a blue black to a light blue, and Clarke felt herself relax. The clouds that had hung over camp for the last few weeks were still present, but in the lighting of dawn, they had a pink underglow. Underneath the large clouds, Clarke could see a strip of blue and soon enough, the first rays of sunlight were shining over the mountain peaks. Clarke let herself take in the view and (not for the first time) wished she had something to paint with so she could capture it. Clarke thought back to the moonrisings that she'd seen on the Ark over the years; they were all beautiful, but none of them could compare to this.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Came a familiar voice. Clarke was pulled from her thoughts. She turned to face the direction of Bellamy's voice and found him standing at the bottom of the ladder to her right. She gave him a pointed look.

"God, Bellamy. You're such a killjoy," she teased. He climbed the ladder to come to stand next to her.

"I mean it," he replied sternly. He wasn't looking at her, he was watching the sunrise and Clarke felt herself smile. Even Bellamy couldn't deny the beauty of the sunrise.

She watched as the low winter sunlight hit his face, making the freckles stand out. She noticed the way the light made his usually dark brown eyes come to life, when the light hit them, they became a deep warm brown with flecks of lighter brown in. She wondered how she would capture the sunlight reflected in his dark curls if she were to draw him. The thought shook her and she came to a stop.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ She thought and quickly snapped her gaze back to the sunrise, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Jaha says there's a bunker not far from here," she said to break the silence. She hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy turn his head towards her but she kept on facing forwards, not trusting her mind not to wander.

"It has, uh, blankets and stuff," she managed, focussing intently on the treeline.

"Blankets and stuff?" He asked and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She turned her attention to him.

"Yes. Things to get us through winter." Her voice sounded slightly more strained than she wanted it to, but Bellamy nodded anyway.

"I'll get my pack," he replied. Clarke nodded and the two of them make their way to their tents to gather their things.

"You ready?" Bellamy asked as they met back at the firepit. Or where the firepit used to be, it was still covered in snow from the previous night.

"Yeah," Clarke replied, pulling her pack over her shoulders.

"You sure you don't want a warmer jacket? It might snow again," Bellamy said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"No, _mom_ , I'm fine, let's go." She turned to walk towards the north gate and she heard the crunch in the snow, meaning Bellamy was following.

"Where did Jaha say this bunker was?" Bellamy asked. Clarke looked down at the map again and frowned.

"About twenty miles north," she said with a grimace. At this rate, they'd make it to the bunker for nightfall, since the days were getting shorter. Bellamy groaned in exasperation and she couldn't help but agree with him.

The air around them got colder as they carried on walking and Clarke regretted not bringing some kind of jacket – not that she'd admit that to Bellamy (he'd never let her live it down). She pulled her arms closer around her, trying to shield her torso form the cold, but the snow under her feet was too slippy, and she ended up keeping her arms out for balance.

Bellamy was unusually quiet as they walked – he kept his hand hovered over the handgun tucked into the waistband of his trousers. Her and Bellamy had come a long way since they'd landed. Clarke liked to think of them as co-leaders of the hundred. Clarke liked to think she kept a level head and strived for diplomacy, while Bellamy inspired the kids to get work done when it needed to be.

After the meeting with Anya had gone sour, everyone had been on edge; constantly looking out for grounders in the trees, trying to keep quiet, and the hunting parties had stopped going out unless it was completely necessary. Leaving camp was dangerous, they'd all agreed, but the bunker had supplies, or so Jaha had said. This trip was necessary, she told herself, and they both had guns so they'd be fine.

That didn't stop her worrying, though.

Bellamy came to a stop at the top of the slope they'd been climbing. The last few steps seemed to take Clarke a lifetime, her calves felt like they were on fire and every time she moved her feet would squelch and slip in the mixture of snow and mud. Bellamy didn't turn around and just stood facing away from her. She huffed as she dragged her feet, flinging her arms out to stop from slipping.

Finally, she made it to the top of the slope and came to a stop next to Bellamy. She opened her mouth to make a quip about him being unhelpful but stopped dead. All around them was blinding white. There were trees off in the distance with a dusting of white, but the immediate land in front of them was flat and covered in untouched snow.

Clarke felt herself smile, this place was beautiful. Like everything she'd ever dreamed the ground would be. She watched as wildlife jumped though the treeline across the field and –

She felt a cold and wet slap on the side of her face. Clarke whirled to the left only to see Bellamy trying not to laugh.

"What the fuck?" She asked as she wiped snow off her cheek.

"Never heard of a snowball fight, Princess?" He teased. Clarke frowned, they didn't have time for this. She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she saw Bellamy bending down to pick up more snow.

"Bellamy, don't," she warned, holding a hand out in front of her as she started to step away from him towards the open field. Bellamy stood up, cupping the snow between his hands and Clarke felt her eyes widen in horror. He smirked as he slowly made his way towards her.

She watched as his arm went backwards and she tried to duck when the snowball came hurtling towards her. It hit her shoulder.

"Bellamy!" She exclaimed as she felt the wet patch on her T shirt spread.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought when she saw his smirk. She reached down and plunged her hands into the freezing snow. Ignoring her reflex to pull them out, she started to gather the white powder in her hands and formed a small snowball.

Using her left hand, she aimed as best she could and watched in glee as the snowball flew across the space between them. Bellamy tried to dodge but he was too late, the snowball hit him across the face and Clarke laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"Oh, you're on, Princess," he said and Clarke grinned in response, already reaching down to get another snowball ready.

Sometime later, they were stood in the middle of the field, each with a snowball in hand facing each other. Their cheeks were flushed from running around and laughing and both their hair was wet from being unable to dodge some of the other's throws. Bellamy edged towards her quickly and she stepped backwards, just out of arm's reach. She watched as Bellamy's arm flinched but he didn't throw the snow at her.

Before she could react, he darted forwards. She stepped backwards but he was still moving forwards, his arms came around her middle and soon enough she was falling into the snow.

Her feet went from under her as he tackled her around the middle. She saw the treeline go past her and felt the cold cushion of the snow under her.

"Bellamy!" She wheezed, winded after the tackle. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, laughing.

She tried to be mad, but his smile was contagious. She laughed along with him, allowing herself to just be a kid for once. Out here, in the snow, she wasn't a leader or a medic, she was just a girl out with a boy having a snowball fight.

Slowly their laughter died down, but Bellamy was still hovering over her. His face was red with the cold, making his freckles stand out again. His dark hair was curling around his face where it had gotten wet. She slowly reached up and brushed a curl off his forehead.

She dropped her hand, suddenly nervous. Bellamy was staring at her intently, his eyes boring into hers.

"Are you cold?" He asked. His breath came out in warm puffs around them, and they were so close that she felt it fan across her cheeks. She thought about it for a moment. Sure, she was wet, and she'd probably catch a cold, but in that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm fine," she told him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press it further.

Before Clarke could think better of it, she brought her hand up to the back on his neck and pulled his face down to hers, bringing his lips over hers.

Bellamy was still and Clarke started to pull away, clearly, she'd misread the situation. Clarke opened her mouth to apologise but before she could, Bellamy was leaning down and recapturing her lips. His nose was cold on her cheek, but his mouth was warm and Clarke felt herself smiling into the kiss, winding her fingers into his damp curls. Bellamy sighed and Clarke felt content.

When he broke the kiss, he didn't go far, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" He asked and Clarke bit her lip. The snow around them had melted a little, making all her back wet. If she stayed longer she'd regret it.

"Maybe a little," she told him and he smirked.

"Come on," he replied, climbing off her. Clarke pouted at the loss of heat, but made to sit up as well.

Bellamy held out his hand for her and she took it, allowing him to help her up.

"Let's find that bunker," he said as he pulled her up. He didn't drop her hand as they walked towards the trees and Clarke felt herself smile as their hike continued.

It took less than two days for her to catch a cold, her sneezes causing Bellamy to wake up beside her. He groaned and fell back into the furs and blankets of their bed.

"For the record," he said as she continued to sneeze. "I told you to bring a jacket."

Clarke groaned before lying back on his chest.

"Worth it, though," she said, nestling into his side. Bellamy grumbled something inaudible as he fell back asleep but his arm tightened around her side and Clarke smiled into his chest.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! As always, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (blueshirtbell)!


	8. Dogsitting is hard

So, so sorry these updates are all over the place - things have been hectic!

Prompt fill for youleftme-clarke on tumblr 3

 _"I'm flattered you're jealous."_

 _"Would you warm me up?"_

Additional tags: established relationship, roommates, dogs, jealous!Bellamy

* * *

"So, we've been thinking," Monty said one night at the bar. Bellamy raised his eyebrow as everyone waited for him to carry on.

The Dropship was their local bar and they spent most Friday nights there, just catching up and drinking. Clarke was pressed into his side and Bellamy had a beer, so he was pretty content. He slung his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. He smiled to himself as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Bellamy had worried that moving in together was too soon into their relationship, but things were going great so far and they couldn't be happier.

"We're getting a puppy!" Jasper announced excitedly. Cheers erupted around the table from their friends while Bellamy almost choked on his beer. Clarke shot him a worried look but he shook his head.

"Is that a good idea?" Bellamy asked as they pulled out their phones to show everyone pictures of puppies they were thinking of getting.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Monty asked as he showed his phone to Bellamy. He glanced down to see a video of a spaniel chasing its tail around a small yard. "Even you have to admit that's cute," Monty teased. Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Isn't there a clause in your apartment contract that says you can't have pets?" Clarke asked as she flicked through the pictures on Jasper phone.

"Pfft, that contract doesn't mean anything. Our landlord's really laid back," Jasper replied.

Soon enough everyone was happily cooing over videos of puppies and Bellamy gave in to the peer pressure and allowed himself to get swept up in the excitement.

Three months later, and Jasper and Monty's landlord _wasn't_ "pretty laid back." Their landlord was a middle-aged woman who spent her money developing small apartments and selling them to students for extortionate prices. She usually stayed out of the way, choosing to come by once a year to check their apartment for faults before they renewed their contract. But when their hot water stopped working, and the boiler continued to make weird noises, Monty and Jasper were forced to call their landlord, who insisted on seeing the boiler for herself.

"I'm sure it'll just be for the day," Jasper promised as he carried a box of dog toys into their living room.

"Sorry," Bellamy said as Monty came in behind him. "What's going on?"

Monty and Jasper shared a quick look of horror and slowly turned their attention back to Bellamy.

"Uh, Clarke said…" Monty started looking around for Clarke.

"I said we'd look after Chopsticks while their landlord is over," Clarke told him as she carried a dog bed into their front room. Bellamy shot her a _what the hell?_ Look, but she just shrugged in response. Seemingly dismissed, Monty and Jasper scarpered out of the front room to fetch the rest of Chopsticks' things from their car.

"Clarke, what the hell?" Bellamy asked once they'd left the room.

"I know," Clarke sighed as she sat down on their couch. "I should have asked you, but if they get found out their landlord will take Chopsticks off them, and you know I'm a sucker for literal puppy eyes!"

Bellamy sighed and sat down next to her.

"Fine," he grumbled half-heartedly. "But you're taking it out for walks."

Clarke laughed but hugged him excitedly anyway. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. She sighed into his side and he looked around at their living room at all the boxes of dog stuff.

"How many toys does one dog need?" He voiced aloud as the boys came back in. Clarke chuckled as he continued to grumble about spoilt pets.

Dogsitting was difficult.

Bellamy had never had a dog; they couldn't afford one growing up and by the time he had his own apartment he was too busy with work to spare the time to housetrain a puppy. Despite not owning a dog, he actually loved them a lot, most of the time.

"Shit!" Bellamy exclaimed as he tripped over _another_ dog toy in the hall. He heard Clarke chuckle as he made his way into the living room. Like he said, _most of the time_.

"Hey," she greeted and he gave her a tight smile. "How was work?"

He plopped down on the couch next to her and she nestled into his side.

"Turns out high school kids hate Caesar more than the senators did," he said leaning his head on top of hers.

"Is that even possible?" She asked with a chuckle and he smiled.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Okay," she shrugged. "I spent most of the day chasing Chopsticks around the park."

Chopsticks chose that moment to bound into the living room. She barked excitedly and Bellamy grinned down at the dog. She'd grown a lot in the three months since Jasper and Monty got her, but she was still as excited as ever.

Bellamy leant down to scratch her ears and coo over her. She jumped up into his lap and he stroked her head and she wagged her tail excitedly.

Later on, Bellamy and Clarke were sat on the couch together watching TV. Chopsticks had settled herself on Bellamy's lap and Clarke was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You spend all day with a dog, and she chooses to sleep on your boyfriend instead," Clarke said sarcastically. Bellamy chuckled and glanced to look at her face. The light from the TV cast a blue glow on her face and she saw a small pout on her face.

"Are you jealous of a dog?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she grumbled, biting her lip to stop from smiling. "I'm just saying, if anyone deserves to be warmed up, it's me." Bellamy couldn't contain his laughter and Chopsticks popped her head up.

"Well, I'm flattered you're jealous," Bellamy said solemnly and Clarke lightly hit his shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and she rolled her eyes but smiled up a him.

Clarke reached down to stroke Chopsticks' ears and she put her head back down and fell back asleep in Bellamy's lap.

As much as Bellamy grumbled about the toys everywhere and the fact that he'd seen more dog pee than he ever wanted to, he was sad to see Chopsticks go. After two weeks of living in Clarke and Bellamy's care, Monty and Jasper's apartment was finally ready for them to move back into.

"Was she good?" Jasper asked as the puppy bounded her way over to him.

"She was great," Clarke replied smiling down at the dog.

"I'm sorry it took so long, turns out we needed a new boiler and it took forever to fit," Monty explained as he bent down to pick up their dog. Bellamy smiled as she yipped and licked his face.

"She was no trouble," Bellamy insisted and Jasper gave him a grin.

"So, if we need dogsitters in the future…?" Jasper asked and Bellamy gave him a pointed look.

"Don't push it."

"Worth a shot," Jasper said with a shrug.

The house seemed quiet without Chopsticks running around and sniffing everything. They sat on the couch after dinner, watching the news and Bellamy felt a shiver run down his back.

"Is it cold in here?" He asked, looking over to check the window was closed.

"Bell," Clarke said with a laugh. "It's been the same all week."

Bellamy frowned, he hadn't been this cold a few days ago. Then in dawned on him. The last few days he'd had his own personal heater sitting in his lap all night and now Chopsticks was back at home with Jasper and Monty he was missing the warmth she provided.

When he explained this to Clarke she laughed and snuggled into his side.

"You miss her," she teased and he grumbled in return.

She moved back from him and he frowned at the loss of contact.

"You want me to warm you up?" She asked in a sultry voice as she looked at him from under her lashes. Turns out, dogsitting was tiring work and he and Clarke hadn't had much alone time while looking after Chopsticks. Bellamy smirked at her before pulling her close again.

He pressed a slow kiss to her lips and she melted into him. She smiled into the kiss and brought her hands up to wind her fingers through his hair. He sighed into the kiss as he brought his hands to her waist.

* * *

As always, reviews are always welcomed! I'm still taking prompts on tumblr! (blushirtbell)


	9. Lying To You

**_Tumblr prompt: Echo finds out Clarke is alive first and has to tell Bellamy... then we get to see Bellamy's thought process AND (if you're up for it) giving us that lil bellarke reunion?_**

Hi! Hello! I have returned from the depths of hell, also known as second year exams. Pre warning: this fic is very becho heavy, but it is still a bellarke fic. So if that's not your jam then feel free to not read this haha! Title of this fic is from Keaton Henson's _Lying To You_ which to me, is a very s5 becho song? As always, this work is un-beta'd, I apologise for any spelling/grammar errors 3

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Here we go again," Clarke said more to herself than anyone else. She'd moved the radio away from the rover to allow Madi to get some more sleep. Clarke pulled the microphone closer to her face and tried a new angle on the antenna. After nearly two thousand and two hundred days of trying, it seemed pointless but this was her routine now, and Clarke had always liked following a routine if she could.

"Bellamy, if you can hear me, if you're alive, it's been two thousand one hundred and ninety-nine days since praimfaya…"

* * *

Bellamy frowned as he looked out of the window of the ring. When they'd first noticed the green patch after two years up in space they'd been hopeful that it was a sign the Earth was recovering from the radiation of praimfaya. Almost four years later, and it hadn't expanded or changed from what Bellamy could see. Still, if it could be seen from up here, it was more than enough land for just over one thousand two hundred people.

"Soup's ready," Monty called as he carried the pot across the room. Bellamy suppressed a shudder as he walked away from the window and towards the table. Monty started pouring out bowls of algae soup as Raven, Harper, and Emori joined Bellamy. They each grimaced as he placed the bowls in front of them. Six years in space and the algae still didn't taste any better, though at least now they could keep it down.

"Where's Echo?" Bellamy asked as Monty filled the last bowl.

"I trained her on coms," Raven replied as she frowned down at her bowl of green goop. "To give Emori a break."

Bellamy nodded, Emori had been working on coms for as long as they'd had them set up and she often forgot to take a break.

"I'll go get her," Bellamy said as he stood up.

"Anyway," came the voice on the radio, crackling and fragmented as the signal made its way through the radiation. Still, Echo knew whose voice it was. She'd known as soon as she heard it, _Clarke_. She was alive, and on the ground.

"I still have hope," she said before Echo cut the sound off quickly. She was alive, and they left her on the ground. They'd left Clarke down there and she'd been alone for six years. Echo's thoughts were racing with possibilities, she felt sick.

Echo was frozen in her seat. When she'd offered to help with coms, she thought she might be receiving messages from the bunker, not from Clarke six years after they'd left her on the ground to die in a radiation-soaked planet. Echo felt like she might be sick, the others were going to go crazy, Bellamy-

She stopped at the thought of Bellamy, how would he react? She had to tell him.

"Echo?" Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Bellamy's voice down the metallic corridor of the ring.

"Hey," he said as he came to stand next to her. He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She gave him a small smile back and hastily took the headset off her head. She opened her mouth to say something but he was already turning away. Her skin felt warm where his hand had been and she cleared her throat, trying to force herself to tell him, but she couldn't find the words or even the place to begin to tell him.

"Dinner's ready," was all he said as he walked back down the corridor he'd come from. Echo stood up and steeled herself, Bellamy deserved to know.

"Bellamy," she called as she stepped around the radio control panel. He turned back to face her with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked, worry crossing his face briefly.

All her courage left her and Echo couldn't find the words, or when she did she couldn't force them out of her.

"Nothing," she said instead, with a small smile. She'd tell him, she told herself. But for now, algae soup was waiting.

Echo was quiet through dinner, Bellamy noticed. Well, more quiet than usual. She didn't even laugh when Emori made a snide comment about Murphy. Bellamy didn't question it, he knew more than anyone that being on the ring could take its toll some days. Whatever she was mulling over, she'd tell him later.

His relationship with Echo was one that he'd never have expected to thrive in space. Six years ago, he wouldn't have cared if she'd have walked out into the radiation wave. Now, well, things were different.

It was difficult to define exactly what Echo meant to Bellamy, it had taken three years in the confines of space for him to even talk to her in a civil manner. When they were finally talking to one another, they realised they weren't _so_ different. They both cared deeply about their peoples and about their friends, thought admittedly they went about protecting people in very different ways.

In the past few years they'd grown closer, it started with Echo teaching the other six to fight, and then for Bellamy teaching Echo and Emori to read. They shared history and stories of their families and their clans. Somewhere between the learning of English and the trading of stories, Emori left the lessons to go and help Raven.

Now just the two of them, it felt easy for Bellamy and Echo to become somewhat friends. As their friends grew algae and tried to improve the coms system, Bellamy and Echo trained and planned for life back on the ground.

Then somewhere along the line, Echo rolling her eyes at his jokes transformed into her smiling into his lips as he kissed her.

They'd not defined what they were, it was hard to when the days in space seemed endless and going back to the ground was nothing but a dream. Telling the others had been weird; Murphy had made a comment about how thin the walls on the ring were, Emori had said she was happy for them, Harper and Monty had smiled in response, and Raven hadn't said anything but had raised a brow at them. They were an odd duo, but they made it work.

Echo's mind was still whirling with the information that Clarke was alive. She knew she had to tell Bellamy before any of the others, but she wasn't sure how to broach the topic. Years of killing and plotting had left her numb and sterile when it came to emotions other than anger and guilt. She'd opened up to Bellamy in the past about working for Nia and then Roan, but this was completely different.

She looked over to Raven to see her in an in-depth conversation with Emori about one of the flying systems. They often spent their evenings like this, as a group, since Murphy left. Echo wasn't going to admit it, but she missed his quips and jokes, he eased the tension on nights like this.

Instead of sitting among her friends, Echo removed herself from the group and went to Bellamy's – their – room. She looked around the mix of their belongings, his books and her weapons.

What a match they made, she thought with a bitter smile. They were all sharp edges and bared teeth clashing and scratching at each other until they reached their bleeding hearts, trying desperately to stitch each other back together. Maybe they were just lonely, she mused.

It was like the revelation that Clarke was alive had shone a light on her and Bellamy's relationship and Echo could see that it wasn't just cracked as she had thought, but transparent, never really there. Things had always been different in peacetime, and they'd had six years of it.

Echo made her way over to her side of the bed and sat down. A sigh escaped her lips involuntarily and she lay back onto the bed. The ceiling of the ring was plain steel with large, ugly bolts to hold everything in place. When she was younger, before Queen Nia had taken her from her family, her bedroom was hand decorated by her mother. Echo let her eyes flutter closed and she tried to grasp at the wisps of memories of the intricate designs on the ceiling of her old bedroom. She'd always found that they calmed her. But now, staring up at the dull metal, she couldn't begin to distract herself from the hollowness in her chest.

That was how Bellamy found her; staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"Echo?" Bellamy said from the doorway. She turned her head to him to see him giving her a worried once over. _Some things would never change,_ she thought with a sad smile. She tried to smile over at him, to convince him she was fine, but that would be a lie and they were supposed to trust each other now.

Bellamy, sensing her inner turmoil, made his way across the room and lay down beside her in the dim room. The bed sagged under his added weight and she felt the heat of his leg close to hers. Any other time, she would have felt comforted by the closeness, but now she just felt crowded and suffocated.

"Are you okay?" He asked tentatively and Echo closed her eyes again. Any other night, she would have reached across and brushed a stray curl from his face, but now everything felt so fragile she didn't want to risk it.

"Echo please," Bellamy whispered desperately and Echo's eyes snapped open. "Talk to me."

His voice was pleading and Echo let out a breath. She stared up at the metal roof again, willing the courage to get the words out. If she said them, she knew it would be the end of whatever they were. Over their time in space, their relationship had transformed into one of support and trust, but Echo had always known that Bellamy could never have given himself to her fully, his heart would always be with Clarke.

With each breath she took, it felt like her throat was closing up. Echo slowly closed her eyes, trying to gain some control. She was reminded of the winters in Azgeda where the air was so cold she felt it move down her throat until it reached her lungs. Except she wasn't in Azgeda, she was safe with Bellamy. Bellamy, who carried all the guilt over every little thing, things that weren't even his fault. He needs to know, she told herself. She cleared the ice from her throat and let the words escape quickly.

"It's Clarke."

Echo opened her eyes and looked at Bellamy, even in the dim light she could read him. His expression was serious with a flash of what she'd come to recognise hurt. It was the same look that crossed his face whenever anyone brought up Octavia, and she'd seen it a few times during their first few months in space when someone brought up Clarke.

They'd stopped talking about Clarke in Bellamy's presence after he punched through an old air vent. He'd tried to open up about her in the past, but he just never seemed to get the words out, not to Echo at least.

"What about Clarke?" Bellamy asked tensely, suddenly serious. If Echo wasn't careful this could blow up into an argument. That had happened quite a few times, she reminded herself with a grimace.

"Clarke's alive," she said, looking across into Bellamy's eyes, willing him to believe her.

His frown grew deeper and he moved his head back on the pillow to see her face. She nodded at him slowly, hoping he'd know she wasn't lying. His eyes danced across her face and Echo saw them shine in the light. A smile broke across his features when he saw she was telling the truth and Echo felt a twinge in her chest at how young he looked.

They lay in bed for hours that night talking. Bellamy listened as Echo explained how she'd heard Clarke on the radio. Echo watched Bellamy transition through shock, then happiness and then guilt. He looked at her with a sad smile and Echo knew they had to come to an end, it felt natural.

"She needs you," Echo said finally with a sad smile.

"Echo…" he started. She cut his off with a finger to his lips.

"Bellamy," she said softly. "It's Clarke. I understand." Her voice was thick with emotion as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Bellamy looked at her confused but she knew her mind was made up. She stole one last kiss from his lips before she got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Everywhere he looked he could see traces of Echo, the pillows even smelled like her, but all Bellamy could think of was Clarke. He knew he should feel bad for the way things ended with Echo after all the time they'd shared together but his head was spinning with the revelation that Clarke wasn't dead.

Clarke was alive, on the ground. He'd left her behind and she had survived. Bellamy felt the familiar feeling of guilt settle itself in his stomach. It had been years since he'd felt like this, but after just a few hours, it had brought everything back. Bellamy sighed and stared up at the metal roof of the small room.

Bellamy had grown used to having trouble sleeping in space; his dreams were often plagued with the faces and voices of people he should have saved. This was different though, his mind was whirling with millions of thoughts, all of Clarke. _How was she? Was she okay? How did she survive? Did she get to the bunker?_

The endless stream of questions brought back memories of years ago, it almost seemed like another lifetime. When Clarke had left the camp after they brought down Mount Weather together. For months he'd stayed up all night, wondering if she was okay, if she was even alive. It was awful really, this feeling, endless questions with no way of getting answers.

This time was different though; he could get answer. He had to go back to the ground.

* * *

Bellamy was still feeling the aftershocks of landing on the ground again. Even though Emori had piloted their smoothest landing to date, it was still weird walking on the ground again and feeling the familiar pull of the Earth's gravity. Each step felt heavier than it had in space, he felt sluggish and slow, but that might just have been his sense of urgency to find Clarke.

His internal mantra of _Clarke, Clarke, Clarke_ was so loud that he almost missed the snap of twigs in front of him.

"Put your hands up!" Shouted a man and Bellamy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. They'd been on the ground all of two minutes and they were already back to the same old shit.

"We don't mean any harm," Bellamy replied when he found his voice.

The two figures continued to step forward with their weapons raised and Bellamy lifted his hands. He opened his mouth to try to reason with them when he heard to familiar bangs. Funny, he thought, he'd spent six years in a safe sanctuary, but the sound of a gun firing was still as familiar as it had been the day he left.

The two guards fell to the floor. He knew they were dead even from a few yards away. He clenched his jaw, ready to take on whoever had killed them. He was not prepared for the girl that stepped into the clearing.

"Bellamy?" She asked as she stepped forwards. Bellamy's mind was whirling, trying to remember if he knew this girl. She couldn't be older than twelve.

"Clarke knew you would come," she said as she stepped forwards again. Even though Echo had told him she was alive, hearing it again still made his heart stutter.

"Where is she?" He asked as he looked behind her.

"She's in trouble," the girl replied and grabbed his arm. Bellamy looked around at the others, they all looked just as shocked as he was. His eyes met Echo's and she gave him a short nod. He tore his gaze away from hers as the girl pulled him back towards the way she had come.

The walk to the rover was tense, Bellamy didn't know where to begin to ask about how this girl knew him or Clarke. When they reached the rover, she jumped straight into the driver's seat and Bellamy raised a brow. Reluctantly, he climbed in the passenger side and she started the engine.

Bellamy found it off-putting being in the passenger side, since he'd driven it more than anyone back when they were on the ground. The stick shift was worse than he remembered and she struggled getting up the gears but they eventually got onto some sort of path that she seemed familiar with and the ride was smoother.

"I didn't think you'd have a beard," she said as they drove around a corner. Bellamy had been looking at the trees, trying to see if there was anyone there but he snapped his vision over to her at this.

She glanced over at him quickly before starting an explanation of how Clarke found her when she was six and had basically raised her since then. Bellamy listened with a small smile on his face as the girl, Madi she'd told him, recited them how they'd lived and about some of the stories she'd told her. The affection in her voice was evident and Bellamy felt his heart pull when he realised how close this girl was to Clarke. This young girl was all Clarke had, and Clarke was all she had, and now she was counting on him to save Clarke.

"We're here," she said as she turned the last corner into the grounder village.

The headlights washed over a crowd of people dressed in similar uniforms. Eligius IV, he realised. Among all the soldiers he saw a flash of blonde on the floor and his heart leapt into his mouth. _Clarke,_ he realised. His heart stuttered; she was surrounded by soldiers and was on the floor, Bellamy clenched his jaw, preparing himself.

As Madi slowed the rover, dozens of guns were pointed at them and Bellamy felt his throat go dry. _Home, sweet home_ he thought bitterly as Madi put the handbrake on. He saw her reach over for the door.

"Madi, no," he said sternly. She removed her hand from the door handle and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I won't let anything happen to Clarke, I promise." She looked up at him and she nodded. Bellamy nodded back and started to get out of the rover.

"Two hundred and eighty-three lives for one? She must be pretty important to you," the leader of Eligius spoke. Bellamy resisted the urge to scoff at her. Important didn't even begin to cover it.

Through the talk, Bellamy had kept his eyes trained on the leader, gauging her reactions. But now, he looked down at Clarke. Clarke, who he'd thought was dead for six years, who he'd mourned and tried to move on from.

Here she was, in front of him alive and breathing. He watched as she tried to lift herself up onto her arms before collapsing to the ground again. Bellamy's heart screamed at him to go to her, to pick her up, but guns were trained on him from all angles so he stayed where he was for the time being.

"She is," he replied finally. Clarke's entire body exhaled with relief as she looked up at him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Bellamy could feel his eyes sting as hot tears welled in his eyes.

Clarke was alive, and she was within arm's reach for the first time in six years and seven days.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!

As always, I'm always taking prompts on tumblr! I'm also on twitter now too! (blueshirtbell on both) Come chat to me if you want!


	10. I am become Death

You guys who read my fics on here are the real MVPs, honestly. I'm so sorry that I always forget to cross-post to here, but now you get a double update?

This was the first of my end of exams celebration, so there's a few more prompt fills to come in the next few weeks (if I remember to post them here)

Tumblr prompt from clarkeqriffin: "please... don't leave me"

Additional tags: canon complaint, s1, I am become death, hurt/comfort

* * *

Everything hurt. Her head was pounding, her back ached and her throat was screaming at her from retching and shouting. The virus that Murphy brought to camp was slowly picking them off one by one and Clarke felt dread creep through her body as she heard the sounds of coughing and retching around her. How many would they lose today? Would there be anyone left to fight the grounders at dawn?

Questions flew around her mind. She needed to distract herself from going down that train of thought. Sighing, Clarke cracked open her eyes and squinted as light hit them. Her sight was still slightly blurry and she felt the room spin as she turned her head, but at least she wasn't throwing up anymore.

When she'd orientated herself and her dizziness stopped, she checked her father's watch – midnight. How long had she been asleep? Clarke started to sit up and Octavia came rushing over.

"Hey, calm down," she instructed as Clarke's head pounded.

"I need to-" Clarke started to reply.

"You need to rest," Octavia said, cutting her off.

"I'm fine," Clarke replied as she looked around at her surroundings. She was on the bottom floor of the dropship; the area where the worst cases of the virus were. Clarke felt her stomach drop. _The quarantine was useless_ , she thought to herself as she looked around at so many of her friends lying around the dropship floor.

Octavia thrust a cup of water at Clarke and she took it with a small nod of thanks. She grimaced as the water washed all the blood from her mouth, leaving a foul taste. She was thankful for the drink, though.

"Where's Finn?" Clarke asked as she set her cup down. Octavia filled Clarke in on the plan to blow up the bridge and Finn leaving with Jasper to find Raven. Clarke nodded in understanding. Clarke made her way out of the makeshift bed with Octavia's help and she started checking on them unconscious people.

She nodded at Murphy as he handed out water to people.

"Hey Clarke," Murphy said as she walked over. "I think Octavia should take a break, she's been helping for a few hours now."

"Yeah," she agreed, with a nod.

"Octavia," she said across the room. Octavia turned her head to look at her questioningly. "Take a break." Octavia opened her mouth, probably to argue, but Clarke raised a brow at her and she shrugged before going up the ladder to the higher floor of the dropship.

Clarke turned back to checking on everyone and that's when a familiar set of curls caught her attention. She'd thought Bellamy had gone with Finn and Jasper to catch up to Raven but here he was on the dropship floor with blood all over his front. He had dried blood around his nose and mouth and his skin looked paler than usual. Clarke's stomach lurched and she hurriedly made her way over towards him in her disorientated state.

Bellamy was awake as she reached him and he heaved a cough as she approached. She quickly turned him onto his side so he didn't choke on blood. She soothingly rubbed his back as he continued to retch onto the floor.

"You're okay," she said as he collapsed back onto the makeshift bed.

Bellamy was murmuring words, most of it was incoherent mumbling. She continued to rub his back just like her mother used to do for her. She wished her mother were here, she'd know what to do and her quarantine would have worked better. Clarke cut those thoughts off quickly, the exodus ship had crashed and Clarke didn't even know if her mother was alive. The camp needed her to stay focused. She snapped her attention back to Bellamy, his eyes were open and his pupils were blown. Clarke wasn't even sure he could see her.

"Bellamy, relax," she instructed. "You need to rest."

He seemed to calm down when he heard her voice. His eyes fluttered closed for a while and Clarke let herself scan his features. His usually tanned skin was almost white, making his freckles appear more pronounced. Patches of dried blood surrounded his mouth and the sight made Clarke feel sick all over again.

It was as if the virus had brought to light the fragility of their mortality. Clarke wasn't sure how many more people she could lose before she broke. First her father, then Wells, Charlotte, and now her mother. The list went on and Clarke's heart plummeted with the knowledge she'd lose more friends before the night was over.

Shoving those thoughts away, Clarke made to get up to get some water for Bellamy. As she shifted to her knees Bellamy's mumbling became more coherent.

"Please…don't leave me," He murmured quietly, reaching out for her. Clarke wasn't even sure he knew what he was saying. He was definitely delirious and he rambled incoherently again. His hand reached wildly and grabbed part of her jacket. She sat back down as Murphy made his way back over.

"Here," Murphy said, handing her a damp cloth.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. Murphy nodded before returning to the rest of the sick.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bellamy," she said quietly as she touched the cold cloth to his forehead. His hand relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed again. Clarke reached up and brushed some of the curls away from his face as she started to clean some of his own blood from him.

Octavia came down the ladder and scanned the room. Clarke felt her cheeks grow warm as Octavia raised a brow at her. They probably looked quite cosy, she mused; her leg pressed against his torso as she wiped the blood form his face carefully.

Octavia gave her a smirk before walking out of the dropship without saying a word. Clarke's face stayed warm for a while after that.

Dawn came around quicker than Clarke was expecting. When she was happy Bellamy was resting for what was probably the first time since they'd landed, she got up and helped Murphy and Octavia tend to the rest of the sick. Slowly but surely, everyone seemed to be recovering from the virus. Despite this, Clarke's stomach was still in knots. Bellamy still hadn't woken up and from what the people outside could tell, the bridge hadn't blown up yet.

She busied herself cutting up spare blankets and cloth to makes rags for cleaning people but even that couldn't take her mind off everything that seemed to be wrong. With a sigh, she looked back over at the dropship.

Her eyes immediately landed on Bellamy and she felt her heart leap excitedly. He was awake and arguing with Murphy. _Typical_ she thought, biting her lip to stop her smile. She made her way over to them, ready to break up the fight.

"Hey," she said as she approached. "I've got this one."

Murphy shrugged as he stood up and handed her the cup of water. Clarke sat down next to Bellamy and handed him the cup of water.

"You feelin' better?" He asked as she sat down. Her heart swelled at his concern and she gave him a small smile as she nodded.

If two weeks ago someone had said to Clarke she'd be relieved that Bellamy Blake was alive and touched at his concern for her she'd have laughed until her stomach hurt, but here they were. She was glad he was okay and not just because she knew the others listened to him, but because somewhere along the way between arguments and teamwork she'd grown quite fond of Bellamy Blake. She'd even go as far as to call them friends now.

"That's good," he said, snapping her from her thoughts. His voice sounded rough and she urged him to drink the water.

Later, they stood side by side as the boom of the explosion sounded around camp. Raven had done it; the bridge was gone. As the dirt and the smoke mingled with the morning light, Clarke was confronted again with their own mortality, but this time she didn't feel scared, she felt something else entirely. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but she knew it was powerful.

"I am become Death," she said aloud. "Destroyer of worlds."

She looked beside her to see Bellamy looking at her with an odd look.

"It's Oppenheimer," she explained. "The man who made the first-"

"I know who Oppenheimer is," Bellamy cut her off. Clarke turned her attention back to the growing mushroom cloud and a weird feeling settled in her chest.

 _Full of surprises_ she thought with a small smile.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! As always, I'm taking prompts over on tumblr (blueshirtbell)!


	11. It's my right to be hellish

Second of my prompt fills, title taken from Nick Jonas' _Jealous_.

Tumblr prompt from starboybellamy: a kiss out of jealousy or envy.

Additional tags: established relationship, modern AU, friends dynamics, party.

* * *

Clarke stepped out of the small kitchen and took in the room before her. Bellamy's place was a small townhouse on just outside the city that just about fit him and all his books but somehow, they'd managed to fit all their friends into the living room. This was the first time they'd attempted to merge their friends. Clarke smiled as she saw Raven deeply engrossed in a conversation with Bellamy's friend Monty about some software they both had to use for work. Raven looked up and shot her a smile before turning back to her conversation.

Clarke made her way back to the couch at the side of the room. Clarke handed Bellamy a beer and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. Bellamy instinctively placed his arm around her side and she leant into his side. Jasper was rambling giddily about the newest _Legend of Zelda_ game to Miller and Clarke smiled warmly.

Clarke sighed into Bellamy's side and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded in return. She was more than okay, she was happy.

Clarke had been apprehensive of dating Bellamy to begin with; he was a great guy and she got on amazingly well with him, but they worked together at the publishing office and she didn't want to jeopardise anything.

"So how did you two get together?" Jasper asked them once he'd calmed down about all the cool weapons in _Breath of the Wild_. Clarke chanced a look at Bellamy to see he was taking a very long sip of his beer. She rolled her eyes with a smile and started off on the story anyway.

Just before their latest big order was being sent out, their boss had asked them both to stay behind and work late to make sure everything was in order. When they got to the storeroom, it was a disaster. Clarke and Bellamy spent almost three hours sorting through everything and eventually had everything ready for the shipment the next day.

They ordered takeaway and worked through the night to get everything ready. Clarke recalled that even thought they'd spent countless night together in the past that night felt different. Like the air around them just felt charged. So when Bellamy accidentally brushed hands with Clarke as he passed her one of the books, she felt like electricity had just shot through her and her breath caught.

"I don't remember who kissed who first," she said with a grin. Bellamy snorted.

"It was definitely you who kissed me, Princess," Bellamy said with a smirk.

"Hmm," Clarke replied in mock thought. She leant up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Guys, get a room," Jasper said from next to them. Clarke laughed and pulled away. Bellamy's ears had gone slightly pink, he wasn't used to this attention; it had been just the two of them for a few weeks. Clarke had said they were already like an old married couple, not that she minded, and said they should at least _see_ their friend every once in a while. So, here they were, merging their friendship groups.

There was a lull in the conversation and Clarke decided it was time to go and refill her drink. Giving Bellamy's knee a quick squeeze she made her way across the room. Raven was in the kitchen when she entered.

"Hey," Clarke greeted.

"Hey," Raven replied with a bright smile.

"How's your leg?" Clarke asked. Raven was eager to meet Bellamy and his friends but she found it difficult to stay standing for too long and Clarke was conscious she might need to rest.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. "I honestly haven't noticed it hurting today."

"That's good," Clarke said with a nod. She walked towards the fridge and took out a beer.

"I'm glad you're happy, Clarke," Raven said sincerely as she handed her a bottle opener.

"Thanks, Raven," Clarke replied shooting a grin at her friend.

"Now come on," Raven said taking Clarke's arm. "I want to hear more about Monty's algae farm."

Clarke rolled her eyes; Raven was such a nerd, but she couldn't stifle the grin that spread across her face as Raven dragged her back into the living room.

The front door burst open loudly and Clarke jumped at the noise. A girl stood in the doorway and looked around. Clarke noticed she was strikingly beautiful, with long flowing brown hair and tanned skin.

"Bell?" She asked when she spotted him. Clarke watched in horror as this stranger jumped into her boyfriend's arms. Clarke expected him to be as confused as she was, but he caught her in his arms, like he'd done it countless times before.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke heard him ask and her heart clenched.

"Who's that?" Raven whispered. Clarke tore her eyes away and met Raven's gaze. She couldn't even bring herself to answer, she shook her head and shrugged in response.

Clarke's mind was whirling with possibilities of who this girl could be, an old friend, an ex? _Oh no_ , she thought _what if this was Echo?_ Clarke had never met Echo, but she remembered Bellamy dating a woman that fitted the description of the one in front of her.

Clarke's mind finally clicked back into action as Bellamy set the brunette on her feet. Handing Raven her beer, she made her way over to them. It was like a red mist fell over her and all she could focus on was this woman holding her boyfriend's face in her hands.

Clarke had never really been a jealous person, she'd never needed to be; she knew Bellamy loved her before they even started dating, and she wasn't worried he would do anything. But this girl – Echo, she assumed – needed to stop.

She reached Bellamy's side and he turned to her with a smile. He stepped towards her and put his arm around her.

"Clarke, this is-"

She cut him off by taking his face in her hands, like the woman next to her had done moments before and pulled his face towards hers. She captured his lips quickly. He took a moment to respond before pulling her close to him and returning the kiss.

Clarke wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, but she had something to prove. She raked her hands through Bellamy's hair and nipped his bottom lip before pulling back. Clarke was breathing heavily and she noticed Bellamy's face had a pink tint to it.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she smiled sweetly back at him trying to feign innocence.

Someone cleared their throat and Clarke stepped back slightly but still kept close to Bellamy.

"Uh, Clarke," Bellamy said, sounding a little breathless. Clarke tried not to smirk at she turned towards Echo. "This is my sister, Octavia. Octavia, this is my girlfriend, Clarke."

Clarke felt her face grow warmer and it felt like ice water had been thrown over her. _Sister? Octavia?_ Clarke frowned as she pieced everything together. She'd just kissed Bellamy quite intimately in front of his little sister and a room full of both their friends. Raven snorted from across the room and tried to play it off as a cough. Clarke shot her a glare and then turned her attention back to Bellamy's sister. The woman in front of her – Octavia – smirked over and stuck her hand out. Clarke took it and silently shook is and willed the floor to swallow her up whole.

"Are you always this full on?" Octavia asked. Clarke's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting Octavia to be this blunt.

"Because if so," she carried on, not waiting for an answer. "I'll make sure to call ahead next time."

Despite herself, Clarke laughed. Octavia cracked a smile back and Clarke felt Bellamy relax beside her.

"Moonshine anyone?" Jasper asked, diffusing the tension. Clarke felt herself relax and they all moved to sit back down. Miller turned the music back on and everyone went back to their conversations.

Bellamy explained how Octavia had just got back from backpacking through Europe for the past year. This led Octavia into a very animated account of her travels and Clarke found herself laughing along to the anecdotes.

Clarke realised she should have known that Bellamy and Octavia were related; they both had the same strong jaw and their hair was a similar colour. But where Bellamy was sometimes quiet and reserved, Octavia was loud and blunt. It was a harsh contrast, but Clarke was sure after a while she'd grow used to Octavia. She let herself relax into Bellamy's side again and Octavia gave her a small smile when she left to go to the bathroom.

"So, are we greeting each other like that in public from now on?" Bellamy asked her quietly when they were alone on the couch. Clarke tried to feign innocence and put up a blank expression.

"What?" Clarke asked, knowing he was referring to her clear display of jealousy. Bellamy gave her a pointed look that said he saw through her deflection and Clarke sighed in defeat.

"I thought she was your ex-girlfriend," she admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

"Echo?" Bellamy asked, smiling at her as she continued to blush furiously.

"Well, you don't have any pictures of Octavia," she replied, gesturing wildly at his numerous bookshelves, not one of them with a family photo. "And I just saw her jumping on you and I don't know, I just didn't think…"

It wasn't that they hadn't spoken about family, of course they had. They'd been friends for years, she knew all about Octavia, she'd just never met her before. She looked up at Bellamy to see him grinning at her, no, _laughing_ at her.

"You were jealous," he teased.

She poked at his side lightly in retaliation.

"Shut up, no I wasn't," she grumbled.

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I think it's cute," he said and she couldn't stop the smile the spread across her face.

"If I say I was jealous will you drop it?" She asked, turning to face him.

He pretended to ponder this and she rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

"Guys!" Jasper exclaimed. They broke apart with a laugh to see him covering his eyes with his hand. Clarke laughed and she felt Bellamy chuckle beside her.

"What happened?" Octavia said as she re-entered the room.

"Your brother and his girlfriend were being gross again," Miller replied with a grimace. Clarke stuck her tongue out at him but smiled anyway. Octavia rolled her eyes but joined them back on the couch.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm always taking prompts over on tumblr (blueshirtbell)


	12. Remember how it felt to have a heartbeat

**tumblr prompt from sara (thelittlefanpire): "You were dead...I mourned you all these years"**

 **additional tags: canon divergent, s5, post 5x06, angst and fluff, hurt comfort, mention of guns, mention of wounds**

Hey everyone! I'm back again with canon angst, but with a happy ending this time!

title and lyrics from Harry Styles' _Two Ghosts_

* * *

 _We're not who we used to be_

 _We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_

 _Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

There was blood everywhere; some of it red, but most of it was black. Bellamy wrinkled his nose at the metallic smell as it filled his nose. Pushing down the reflex to gag, he quickly made his way over to the tent.

"Clarke, stay with me," he said gruffly, his voice straining as bent down to enter hers and Madi's tent. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and Bellamy knew the longer he dawdled, the less time she had.

 _Why did she have to go and get shot?_

It wasn't her fault, he knew deep down. But anger had always been easier to deal with than fear. In his heart, it wasn't Clarke he was angry with, but his sister for ordering Cooper to shoot defectors. Clarke had got caught up in the firing line, like she always had, and had taken a hit to her shoulder.

Madi cleared the small table and Bellamy lay Clarke down on it. She groaned and he took that as a good sign. Then he stepped away as saw just how much blood had wept from the wound. Everything was black, thick, and sticky. Bellamy felt like he might throw up.

He scanned over Clarke's face; she was too pale for Bellamy's liking, and her face had a sheen of sweat over it.

"We need to check for an exit wound," Madi said and Bellamy nodded mutely. He tore his gaze away from Clarke and started to help Madi. He didn't stop to question exactly _why_ Madi knew how to treat a bullet wound, but he figured Clarke had taught her the basics.

Bellamy had never been one for fixing people, he was usually the one getting fixed. But Clarke needed him and he couldn't lose her again. Not af-

He stopped himself. Going down that thought process wasn't going to help anything and he needed to help Madi.

Madi took Clarke's jacket off and Bellamy started searching for something to use as gauze. He returned as saw Madi heave a sigh of relief.

The table was splattered with Clarke's blood already and Bellamy tore his attention away from her and focused on Madi and what she needed.

"There's an exit wound," she said and Bellamy's heart clenched painfully at how much she sounded like Clarke. "Which is good, but it's quite messy."

Bellamy clenched his jaw. "Okay, we need to work quick."

Madi's eyes flickered up to his. In that moment, he saw how scared she was. She wasn't one of the hundred, she hadn't been dealing with this since she landed on the ground. She was just a kid. A kid who was about to lose her mom if he didn't help.

"You need to check Clarke is breathing properly and stop the bleeding. I'll clean the wound," he told her. Madi nodded and quickly snapped into action. She moved around the table so she was knelt by Clarke's head with her hand pressed over the wound.

Bellamy directed his attention back to Clarke. The wound on her back wasn't too big, but Madi was right - it was messy. The stench of it filled his nostrils and Bellamy once again had to resist the urge to retch.

He steeled himself and got to work. He didn't ask where Clarke got the alcohol from, but it was pungent. The combination of smells from the blood and alcohol filled the air, and Bellamy was hit with a wave of nostalgia as he cleaned the area on Clarke's shoulder.

He was reminded of an event that seemed a lifetime ago in similar small tents with the mix of alcohol and blood mixing. Who'd have thought he'd be reminiscing their time at the dropship. By habit, he blocked that out and focused again on cleaning the last of the blood.

Bellamy didn't have much experience treating the wounded, and not for the first time that night he wished that him and Clarke could swap places. She'd be so much better at this than him.

"Can you sew?" Bellamy asked Madi. She mutely shook her head.

"It's okay" he reassured her. "I can."

He didn't need to tell her he'd only ever sewn with fabric, but it didn't seem that different.

Madi quickly moved around the small space and got something to sew with and some fine wire from one of the bags in their tent. Bellamy wiped his forehead of sweat. When he looked back down at his hands he saw they were wet with black blood. Clarke's blood. He felt sick in his stomach again.

Madi handed him the sewing implements and he gave her a quick nod in thanks. Madi moved back around and made sure Clarke's breathing wasn't affected.

Bellamy took a deep breath and started to sew the wound up.

At some point in the night, Madi fell asleep. Bellamy made a silent vow to himself that he'd stay up to make sure Clarke woke up. He had to make sure she was okay. Bellamy moved Madi onto one of the two makeshift beds and then took her seat next to Clarke and waited.

The flap of the tent opened and light poured into the small space. Cool air hit Bellamy's face and he turned his face to see Harper stood in the entrance to the tent.

"Hey," she said quietly with a small smile. She made her way into the small space.

"Hey," Bellamy returned as he sat up. He rubbed sleep from his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep sat up, hunched over with his head resting near her stomach but exhaustion had taken over.

"Will she be okay?" Harper asked and Bellamy let his attention turn back to Clarke. His chest squeezed painfully; she still hadn't woken up. He didn't know if that was normal, but it didn't seem good.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Harper nodded and looked down. Bellamy clenched his jaw, and silently willed Clarke to wake up.

"You should get some rest," Harper told him as she squeezed his shoulder. He shook his head and pursed his lips.

"I have to make sure she wakes up," Bellamy replied, not taking his eyes of Clarke.

He heard Harper sigh and she dropped her hand from his shoulder. This was an argument she wasn't going to win, she knew that.

"Well, if you're still here by lunch I'm forcing you to eat," she said sternly and Bellamy let a small smile play across his lips. Back on the early days of living on the ring, Monty's algae farm had produced what was definitely the worst algae soup Bellamy had ever tasted. When they started to refuse to eat for fear of vomiting all night, Harper had threated the force it down their throats.

The joke was a small reminder of what they'd been through on the ring. They were family.

But Clarke was his family too, and he couldn't leave her. Not like this, not when he wasn't sure if she'd wake up. He felt like he was dangling by a single thread and leaving her would be the final snap that left him plummeting into the unknown.

The flaps of the tent shift again and Harper was gone.

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. When he looked down he could see Clarke's blood under his nails. Bellamy had spent years torturing himself over the fact that Clarke's blood was on his hands, she had died because of him.

But now, now she wasn't dead. She was here in front of him, but she might be dying.

He held his head in his hands, he couldn't do this again. He couldn't have her within arms' reach, just to have her slip away again. Like water, she was essential for his survival, but she kept slipping through his grasp.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there silently praying for Clarke to be okay, for just one more miracle. Maybe they'd already had their miracle when she survived Praimfaya, he thought grimly.

A groan pulled him from his thoughts. Bellamy's head snapped up to see Clarke rubbing her eyes with her uninjured arm. Bellamy's breath hitched. She was okay, she was awake, and she was alive.

"Clarke?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Madi?" Clarke asked groggily. Madi rushed over and started to help Clarke to sit up and offer her water.

Bellamy watched in silence. He wasn't sure where to even begin.

He settled on; "Hey, Princess,"

Clarke snorted into the water Madi was offering her but she smiled back at him when Madi took the cup away.

Bellamy's eyes didn't leave Clarke's. He couldn't tear his gaze away when he was so close to never seeing her blue eyes again. Not after spending six years thinking he'd never see them again.

"Can you move your arm?" Madi asked. Clarke's attention snapped back to her daughter and Bellamy had to admire how quickly Madi snapped into the caring role. It was a testament to how close they were, he mused, that Madi cared so much for Clarke. He was glad they had each other for those six long years.

After Madi had checked Clarke was okay and that her shoulder wasn't broken (she was, and it wasn't. Somehow the bullet had missed everything important) she left the tent to get them some food. She shot a thankful smile at Bellamy and left them alone.

Clarke pushed herself up to sit on the table. Bellamy wanted to protest that the stiches would tear but the look of determination stopped him.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asked as soon as Madi had left, knowing Clarke was probably lying to her to stop her from worrying.

"Like I got shot in the shoulder," Clarke replied with a smirk. Bellamy didn't return the smile, his frown deepened.

"Clarke," he started in warning. She looked over at him and her face fell from the smirk.

"Bellamy," she said quietly. "I'm okay."

He stayed silent and she pursed her lips. He dropped her gaze and stared down at her hands.

Finally, he spoke. "I just can't do it again, Clarke."

"Bellamy?" She asked.

Bellamy took a deep breath, not knowing where to begin. What were you supposed to say to a ghost?

That's what Clarke was, really. She was a living, breathing ghost. The memory of a girl he thought he'd laid to rest. But not anymore. Now she was living and breathing again and close enough for him to touch, and he'd almost lost her _again_.

"You were dead," he ground out, looking away. "I mourned you all these years."

Clarke stayed silent and he carried on.

"Some days up on the ring, I let myself believe that maybe you were okay. Maybe you'd gotten to the lab in time, or that you'd lived in a cave for a while." He swallowed, still refusing to meet her eye. "But Raven said it was impossible you'd have found food, even if you did survive the death wave."

"So, I stopped hoping after a while. I couldn't see a way that you survived this." He took a deep breath.

"But then we get to the ground and I find out you're alive and it was so much for me to take in. And I'm trying to back to the way things were before, but we're not those people anymore." He voice was raising with emotion.

"I just…" Clarke was still silent and he finally met her eyes again. "I can't do it again, Clarke. Losing you once was…"

Tears were prickling his eyes and Clarke reached across to cup his face.

"Bellamy," she said quietly. It was the same tone she'd used thousands of times before but it felt different now. Her expression mirrored his and he felt her thumb delicately wipe his tears away before.

"You won't lose me again," she said with a small smile.

Before he could think better of it, he surged forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn't perfect. Tears were still spilling down his face - the night's events finally catching up to him - and her lips were chapped. But it was perfect to him.

She responded quickly, as if she'd anticipated the kiss, and pulled him closer. She smiled into the kiss and he brought his arms around her to pull him close. She winced as he did so, he'd forgotten about her shoulder, and he scolded himself as he pulled away.

"Sorry," he cringed. Clarke laughed lightly, a sound he'd missed all those years in space.

She pressed her forehead against his and Bellamy felt calmed almost instantly. Clarke had always had that effect on him, but it showed now more than ever.

"You won't lose me again, I promise," she told him. Bellamy wanted to believe her; his heart told him to, but his head told him to be rational.

Bellamy ran his thumb over her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Bellamy wanted to believe that he'd never lose her again, and maybe in the small space with just the two of them, pressed together like this, he could believe it. Just for now, at least.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please feel free to send me prompts or leave a review! I'm also on tumblr (blueshirtbell)


	13. Kiss me quick (but make it last)

Maybe one day I'll remember to cross post to this site :/. Anyway, I'm back with some prompts! As always, I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes. Title taken from Demi Lovato's _Catch Me._

 **Tumblr prompt from my love, P (youleftme-clarke on tumblr): "If I kiss you right now, I' won't be able to stop"**

 **Additional tags: modern au, secret relationship, college, drinking, background zeke/raven**

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Clarke arrived. She wasn't even sure whose house it was – some fraternity that was part of her college she assumed, looking at the décor. Drunk people were huddling in the corridor and she navigated around them to get to the kitchen.

A cheer erupted as she made her way towards the back yard and Clarke gaped at the scene in front of her. Raven was holding a phone to video Jasper and Monty as they each tried to do a keg stand while Bellamy and Zeke held them up. Clarke laughed as her friends cheered them on.

She made her way over to them as Bellamy and Zeke put the younger boys down.

"Hey, Princess," Bellamy greeted when he saw. He grinned and she shot a smile back. It was rare to see Bellamy this calm and relaxed; his thesis for his Masters' was taking almost all of his free time, so it was nice to see him outside of his office and without his laptop in hand.

Raven made her way over to them and shoved a red cup into Clarke's hand.

"You're late, you need to catch up," Raven said with a smirk. Clarke sniffed the drink, trying to decipher what was in it but it was useless.

"What is this?" She asked, not wanting to spend another night retching from whatever concoction Raven decided to make this time. Raven opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Zeke wrapped his arms around her from behind. Raven turned to face her boyfriend and smiled bright when he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Clarke shrugged and started to drink. Raven was right, she did have catching up to do. Running across campus to hand in a paper would do that. Clarke pushed all thoughts of responsibility from her mind. Tonight was about being happy with her friends in their last year of college.

As Clarke sipped her drink, she glanced over at Bellamy over the rim of her cup. He was talking to an enthusiastic Jasper about some new signing their favourite football team had made. Clarke allowed herself to take him in.

He was dressed in a simple button-down shirt and jeans and Clarke had admit the outfit was doing things to her. Of course, Bellamy in anything would do things for her (and him in nothing _definitely_ did it for her.)

As if reading her thoughts, Bellamy looked over and caught her eye. Clarke's cheeks were growing warm from the warm summer air and the drink. But Bellamy's gaze was hotter. His conversation with Jasper had finished and he stared at her with a heated gaze as he drained the rest of his cup. He shot her a wink and stood up. Clarke let her gaze follow him as he made his way back towards the back of the house. She was left with a dry throat that didn't seem to go away, no matter how much she drank.

"Clarke?" Raven asked. Clarke turned her attention to her friend and smiled.

"Sorry," she said bashfully. "Did you say something?"

Raven looked at her sceptically and Clarke hoped she hadn't seen her outright ogling Bellamy.

"I asked you if you wanted another drink," Raven told her, narrowing her eyes. Clarke shot her an easy smile back.

She looked down into her nearly empty cup. "Actually, this one's nearly empty. I'm gonna go grab another."

Raven nodded. Zeke whispered something to her and Clarke took the opportunity to leave. She made her way back towards the house and sighed in relief.

Clarke and Bellamy hadn't meant to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, they just hadn't got around to telling them yet. But it had been almost two months since they'd started dating officially and they still hadn't found the right time to tell their closest friends. If anything, Clarke was shocked they hadn't found out yet, they weren't really _trying_ to keep it a secret. Clarke was almost sure Raven had caught on to them in the garden, but if she had, Raven hadn't decided to press the matter.

Clarke made her way past the groups of drunk people and into the kitchen. The music was much louder in here and the room itself was darker. She tried to make out Bellamy in the throngs of people but she couldn't see him.

The kitchen was a mess. Clarke wrinkled her nose as she avoided touching the questionable stains on the countertop. She located something that smelled like vodka and poured it into the cup Raven had given her. As she was scouring the refrigerator for some mixer she felt someone come up behind her.

Clarke stilled her movements and was ready to elbow whoever it was, when they spoke.

"Hey, Princess." _Bellamy._ Clarke turned her head to narrow her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Bell, what the fuck?" She asked. She meant it to come out scathing but it just sounded breathless as she grinned down at her.

She watched as his gaze traced her face and Clarke felt her cheeks heat up and her mouth go dry. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she watched as Bellamy's gaze followed the action. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I missed you," he replied. Clarke turned her attention back to the contents of the refrigerator and Bellamy came up closer behind her, pressing his warm body against hers. She inhaled sharply and Bellamy wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Bellamy," she whispered, trying to look around the room. "Someone might see us."

"So?" He asked back before leaning down to press a kiss to her exposed neck. Clarke shivered involuntarily and leant back into Bellamy's chest.

"If I kiss you now," she said as he trailed kisses up her jaw. "I won't stop."

She didn't care if she sounded breathless, or needy. Bellamy continued his assault of her exposed neck and jaw. He ground her hips into hers and Clarke let out a groan when he pressed up against her in just the right way.

Clarke shut the refrigerator and turned around in Bellamy's arms. He started to walk her backwards until they were hidden from view from anyone else. The music continued to thump loudly around them, but all Clarke could focus on was the beat of her heart and the way Bellamy was looking at her as his thumb traced shapes on the skin of her hip.

He looked down at her with a soft smile. His pupils were blown and Clarke could hardly make out the deep brown of them in the low kitchen light. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Clarke's eyes flickered to the movement.

She brought her hands up and cupped his face. Bellamy brought his face closer to hers until they foreheads were touching. Clarke stroked her thumb across his cheekbone.

"What about our friends?" Bellamy whispered.

"Fuck them," Clarke replied. She felt Bellamy chuckle, his warm breath fanning across her face.

"I'd rather fuck _you_ ," he replied before capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

* * *

Bellamy's lips pressed against hers and Clarke let herself sigh happily. Even after two months of dating him, she didn't think she'd ever get bored of kissing Bellamy. She moved her hands up and wound her fingers up into his dark curls.

Clarke tugged lightly on his curls and Clarke felt his groan in response. He nipped her bottom lip lightly. Clarke tugged him closer to her, his arms moved so they were around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Bellamy pulled his mouth from hers and Clarke reluctantly whimpered at the loss of contact. Bellamy started forming a path of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. Clarke's breath caught in her throat and she felt her core tighten. She let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes contently.

"I've wanted to do this all day," Bellamy whispered in her ear. Clarke felt herself shudder, desire coursing its way through her body. He nipped her earlobe and Clarke let out a small moan.

Snapping herself back into action, she pulled his head from her neck. Bellamy pouted in response before Clarke brought his lips back down onto hers.

Clarke bucked her hips up into his impatiently and she felt him rock against her. His hand drifted around until –

A roaring cheer erupted from the other side of the kitchen. Bellamy and Clarke jumped apart. Clarke felt her cheeks flush a violent red and she saw that Bellamy's ears were red at the tips, even in the low light.

The cheer had been from some frat boys as they played drinking games. Clarke looked over and saw they were still engrossed in the game.

She looked over at Bellamy and saw he was trying to subtly readjust his jeans. She smirked at him and he raised a brow in response.

He took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Clarke smiled and allowed him to lead her away from the busy kitchen.

The noise of the party lessened as they made their way into the lobby of the frat house. Clarke squeezed Bellamy's hand as he led her through groups of people. He turned and she her a wide grin. Clarke felt her heart swell and retuned the smile easily. Bellamy ducked his head and turned back to navigating them through the crowd.

Clarke wasn't sure where exactly Bellamy was leading her, but she'd follow him anywhere as long as he was holding her hand.

Before long, they wound up at a crowed corridor with a few doors going off it. Bellamy pulled Clarke closed towards him and started to try some of the doors.

"Bellamy," Clarke hissed. "What are you doing?"

He continued to try the doors. "Did you want to have sex against the kitchen wall?"

What felt like electricity shot straight to her core and Clarke shook her head quickly. Bellamy smirked at her before trying another door.

This one was unlocked and he shot her a wink before pulling it open.

Clarke scanned the corridor before following him inside, closing the door behind her. Clarke looked around the room and saw it was a decent sized closet, but still a closet nonetheless.

"Yeah, because this is so much better than the kitchen wall," Clarke huffed, looking around the small closet.

Clarke's thoughts were cut short when Bellamy made his way towards her, backing her into the door with a quiet thud. Clarke heard voices on the other side of the door as Bellamy placed his hands on either side of her head.

He leant forward so his lips almost brushed the shell of her ear and Clarke felt herself flush with arousal.

"You're gonna have to stay quiet, Princess," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down Clarke's spine. "Can you do that for me?"

Clarke didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded quickly. Bellamy moved so he could see her face. His eyes were shining in the dim light of the closet but Clarke could see desire in them. Clarke bit her lip and clenched her legs together to try and relieve some of the tension she desired.

Bellamy's warm breath blew across Clarke's face and she let out a small whine. Bellamy chuckled but pressed a slow kiss to her lips. He pressed his weight against his hands that were flat on the door, pressing his body against hers. Clarke moaned at the contact, right where she needed it.

She tugged lightly on his hair, eliciting a groan for Bellamy, and he moved one hand away from the door and carded it into her hair. Clarke sighed at the contact.

Bellamy's other hand trailed down her body until it stopped at her chest.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Come chat with me on tumblr (blueshirtbell) and please maybe someone remind me to crosspost before I leave it another few weeks again?


	14. My friends won't love me like you

**Tumblr prompt for Karolina (carrieve on tumblr): "a kiss without a motive"**

 **additional tags: modern au, college au, friends to lovers**

Two posts in a day? Are you guys just really lucky or do I have bad organisation? (Spoiler alert; it's the latter).

So Karolina sent this prompt a while ago, and I was really stumped for insp. I think I kind of veto-d the prompt? I'm sorry, but it's fluff and it's bellarke so please don't be too mad 3

Title and lyrics from _Friends_ by Ed Sheeran.

As always, this isn't beta-d, so I apologise for any mistakes

* * *

 _Friends don't kiss me like you do._

 _I know that there's a limit to everything,_

 _but my friends won't love me like you._

Clarke met Bellamy almost by accident; she'd been writing an essay for one of her biology classes and had ventured into the humanities section of their campus library to clear her mind. Clarke had always found that reading history books helped her to relax and order her thoughts a little better.

She was rooting around for a good book on the Irish Famine when she backed up (and straight into) a firm chest. Flustered, Clarke turned around.

"Sorry, I- uh was…" She trailed off at the amused look the guy (the _very cute_ guy) was giving her. She let her eyes trail over his face, taking in the tanned skin and endearing freckles. His hair was a mess of dark curls that he'd clearly been running his hands through, judging by the way it was sticking up in some parts.

"It's fine," he replied with a sincere smile, cutting off her thoughts.

He motioned down to the book she was holding. "Are you gonna be long with that? It's just I've got an essay due and it's the only copy."

Clarke looked down at the book in her hand, _The Famine Plot_. It looked interesting, but then again, she didn't have an essay to write on it.

She held the book out. "Nah, I'm done with it."

He looked at her sceptically but took the book all the same.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'll see you round…?"

"Clarke," she supplied with a smile.

"Bellamy," he told her with a grin.

With a nod of thanks, he was gone down the aisles. Clarke watched him leave and tried not to notice how nice his retreating figure was.

(She failed).

Clarke thought that would be the last she saw of Bellamy, but after their meeting in the library he kept showing up in random parts of her life. First, he was at the laundrette the same time as her (apparently Tuesday nights were a quiet night for him), then she saw him at the on-campus coffeeshop (which, it turned out, he worked at) and finally, arguably the weirdest of all their encounters, she saw him at her weekly film night with her friends (she'd gone two whole years of university without figuring out that Monty's boyfriend Miller had a roommate, and that roommate was Bellamy.)

After the multiple run-ins, it just seemed natural that they become friends, so they did. And things were great. Clarke loved being friends with Bellamy; he was smart, and funny, and kind. Before long they were spending almost every day together, and the days they didn't see each other, they made sure to drop each other a text (even if it was just a dumb meme about last night's episode of Catfish).

If you asked Clarke, she was probably halfway in love with Bellamy the first time she saw him – a lopsided grin and eyes sparkling as she stumbled over her words and thrust a book at him. But along the way of becoming friends with Bellamy, she'd grown to love him completely. Everything that she saw in him from the start was still there, only heightened. He kept her on her toes with his quick, sarcastic jokes, he was constantly surprising her with his seemingly random hobbies (who'd have thought a history nerd would enjoy growing herbs on his small windowsill), but most of all he made her feel loved, and safe.

Clarke knew she could always rely on Bellamy; whether it was at 5PM and she needed something from the store, or if it was 3AM and she was worried something was in her apartment – he'd be there. She couldn't describe exactly how she knew she loved him, she just did. He was _Bellamy_. And she was in love with him.

The realisation wasn't really a shock, it crept up on her. It was the way she's smile at her phone when her phone buzzed at his text. It was the way her heart swelled when she saw he'd bought her favourite candies (even the ones he hated). Clarke wasn't sure exactly _when_ she fell in love with her best friend, but once she realised it she couldn't help but see it.

She tried to ignore it, to push her feelings away. He was Bellamy, her best friend, she couldn't do anything about her feelings. She pushed them away to the back of her mind and tried to carry on like normal, but it was difficult. Especially when Bellamy was oblivious. He still bought her favourite candies and he still casually looped his arm around her shoulders when they were out.

Clarke found herself blushing at bars when girls shot her dirty looks when Bellamy was at her side. She knew it had gotten bad when her mother asked how long her and Bellamy had been dating. Everyone thought they were a couple; Raven found it hilarious saying she should just make a move. But Clarke wasn't one to make the first move (not that she was stuck up, just what if she'd read everything wrong?) and it was driving her crazy.

It started out like any other Tuesday night; Bellamy had the night off from the Students' Bar he'd started taking shifts at, so they stayed in together and watched Netflix (three across, two down – always the same routine and they'd watch whatever was picked).

Clarke took up her usual space on the couch, Bellamy next to her with the blanket over their legs and the popcorn bowl resting between them. It was normal, comfortable – but Clarke was anything but. She felt jittery, like every action she made was up for scrutiny. When her hand brushed Bellamy's in the popcorn bowl she retracted her hand rapidly like she'd been burned.

Bellamy shot her a worried look but she just shrugged it off.

In between movies she excused herself to the bathroom and tried to calm down. _What are you doing?_ She thought to herself.

The realisation that she was in love Bellamy had sent her in a spin and Clarke didn't know what to do. She was overanalysing everything, trying to gauge how he felt. Every interaction felt charged, like she was a coiled spring waiting to jump into action at any moment. She splashed water in her face, hoping it would shock her back to normalcy.

After drying her face, she returned to the living room. Bellamy was exactly where she'd left him, only now he'd moved the empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table.

Clarke took her seat next to her and tried to act normal. Usually at this point in the evening, Clarke would lean into Bellamy's side and he'd thrown an arm around her loosely. She settled into his side and was enveloped in the warm smell of just Bellamy; a mix of old books, coffee and the faint hint of smoke from the bar. Clarke tried not to breathe in his scent, but failed anyway. She inwardly cringed, hoping Bellamy didn't notice and think she was a creep.

If he noticed, he didn't say anything, just threw his arm around her like normal and pressed play on the next movie.

Clarke tried to concentrate on the movie, but being pressed up against Bellamy had her distracted. She could feel his chest expand as he breathed and she could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear. Everywhere her body touched his felt incredibly hot, like wildfire spreading through her right side. Bellamy's hand was resting on her lower back, his fingers tracing lazy patterns over her tank top. Clarke tried not to respond, but her body shivered of its own volition.

"You cold?" Bellamy asked when he felt her shiver.

Clarke cleared her throat. "Um, nah I just-"

Bellamy turned to look at her and Clarke felt her mouth go dry. His face was only half illuminated by the light form the TV but she could make out his slightly pink cheeks, his freckles hidden away under his blush.

Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat as she met his eye. His gaze was over her in a mix of concern and endearment. It was a look she was familiar with, and every time she saw it she felt her heart swell.

Clarke was about to turn her attention back to the TV, when she saw Bellamy's tongue flick out to wet his lips. Her eyes automatically flicked to the movement and she felt her heart stutter. She scolded herself mentally, that was weird and definitely not what _friends_ did. She slowly brought her gaze back up to his eyes. He was looking at her in a new way, a look she couldn't quite read. She felt her face heat up, she opened her mouth to defend herself.

Bellamy brought his free hand up to cup her cheek. Clarke's explanation was cut off before she even started. She inhaled sharply. His eyes were dark in this light, almost black, but she could feel his heated gaze. She saw the want on his expression and felt heat pool in her stomach.

 _Oh_ , she thought.

Bellamy brought his face closer to hers until they were just inches apart. Her brains had switched off finally, not letting her analyse the situation. She was so close to Bellamy she could feel the heat radiating from his face, his curls tickling her forehead.

"This okay?" He whispered, his warm breath fanning her face. He smelled like popcorn and Clarke felt herself smile at the warm familiarity of everything despite how new this was for them.

She didn't trust herself to speak and so nodded quickly. She saw Bellamy grin quickly before he brought his lips down over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed automatically and she sighed with content.

The kiss wasn't perfect, their lips were chapped from the popcorn and the angle was weird, but Clarke couldn't care less. She felt her heart soar as Bellamy softly pressed his lips against hers. She brought up her hands to hold his face closer to hers as she returned the kiss with fever. Bellamy chuckled and drew back slightly. He kept his forehead against hers and his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"Clarke, relax," he said softly, a smile playing on his lips. "We've got all the time in the world."

Clarke pulled back slightly to give him a wide smile. Bellamy smiled wide and Clarke felt her heart swell all over again. She pulled him closer again, until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you," Clarke whispered against his lips. "You know that, right?"

"Clarke," he whispered in return, capturing her lips once more for a proper kiss. Clarke felt electricity zing down her spine when he pulled her closer into his lap.

"I love you too," he said between kisses. Clarke's heart squeezed in response and she felt Bellamy smile against her lips.

Sometime later, they pulled apart. Clarke let her head rest on Bellamy's shoulder as they tried to work out what had happened in the movie while they'd been…distracted. Clarke squeezed Bellamy's hand has his fingers intertwined with hers. Bellamy was right, they had all their lives ahead of them. _Why rush?_

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm still on tumblr bc I don't have a life (blueshirtbell)!


End file.
